Noah
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Cuando en tu vida no haces mas que mentir, siempre agradeces tener una segunda oportunidad aun que no sea como y con quien te gustaría. En esta vida todo da muchas vueltas. Yuu/Road/TykixLavi - Lucky. AVISO IMPORTANTE
1. Prólogo

_Luna: Ahem... Hola a todo el mundo!! Aquí vuelvo a la carga con mi nuevo fic largo._

_**Inner: Si pero como siempre andas innovando jajaja_

_Luna: Si bueno ... a ver que sale de aquí... xD. No quiero decir mucho antes de empezar simplemente algunos avisos como siempre jijiji._

_AVISO: Esto es un Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas, yo no te obligare. - Los pensamientos van entre comillas "". - Este fic contiene lemon y escenas de violacion, lo leeras bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

_Es un Lucky [Tyki x Lavi] (Que raro eh? Jaja) aun que tendra tambien algo de LaYuu [Lavi x Yuu] y RoadxLavi._

_Yuu/Road/TykixLavi jaja se puede resumir asi n_n_

_Luna: Espero que os guste ¬¬ por que si noooooooo ¬¬ ... ... Ah!! Por cierto jaja este fic va dedicado con muchisimo cariño para **Rika-chan**. Espero que sea de tu agrado n.n_

_A leeeeeeeeeeeer!!_

**-man **no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama y desde aquí yo le suplico algo de Lucky.

**NOAH**

**PRÓLOGO**

Era un día como otro cualquiera, fuera de la órden llovía e incluso caía algún que otro rayo causado por las tormentas cercanas. Dentro todo estaba tranquilo, a esas horas solamente algunos de la sección científica se encontraban despiertos.

En una habitación se encontraban dos exorcistas durmiendo pacificamente, todo por la movidita noche que habían pasado. Yuu Kanda dormía acurrucado y con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del joven Bookman Jr. El cual dormía con una tranquila y hermosa sonrisa.

Todo estaba tranquilo... todo... hasta que, sin previo aviso, un grito desgarró todo ese silencio. Un grito que resonó por toda la órden y que ni siquiera el rayo, que cayó en ese momento, pudo silenciar.

Muchos se despertaron al oír semejante ruído pero pocos fueron los que, venciendo al sueño, se levantaron y corrieron en dirección a la fuente de ese grito.

Todos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que el grito provenía de la habitación de Yuu Kanda y muchos se empezaron a imaginar cosas extrañas para que alguien se pusiera a gritar en su habitación. Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee se encontraban también frente a la puerta de su compañero y sin poder vencer la curiosidad que les atacaba en ese momento, pegaron el oído a la puerta con la esperanza de poder oír algo.

Solo se escuchaban gemidos de dolor, pero no era Kanda quien se quejaba era... ¿Lavi?. Allen y Lenalee cruzaron miradas al darse cuenta de esto, no parecía estar pasando nada bueno y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando escucharon hablar al samurái.

-Aguanta Lavi, esto... esto se pasará ya lo verás.

-Yuu... nadie puede enterarse... por...por favor.

-No le diré nada a nadie, pero tengo que buscar algo para limpiarte toda esa sangre, espera aquí.

Kanda se disponía a salir de su habitación, se percató de que había gente fuera, junto a su puerta. La abrió de golpe y cerrándola inmediatamente comenzó a hacerse paso a base de empujones y amenazas, las cuales surtieron efecto.

-¿Quién os ha dado permiso para estar aquí?- Una aura amenazadora aparecía tras él.

-Verás Kanda, es solo qué--

-Maldito Moyashi, me importa bien poco las razones del por qué, solo salid de mi camino.

Nadie dijo nada más, todos se apartaron rezando por sus vidas. Allen y Lenalee volvieron a cruzar miradas y la exorcista se acercó al albino.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, por suerte no desenvainó a Mugen jeje. Aun que... me pregunto que pasará ahí dentro.- Dijo a la vez que volvía a posar su mirada en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Kanda.

-Estoy segura de haber escuchado a Lavi quejándose de algo. Lavi es nuestro amigo y forma parte de nuestra familia, si está ahí dentro y está herido pienso ayudarle.

-Pe—pero Lenalee... si vuelve Kanda y te vé...

-No pasa nada- Le guiña un ojo. -A mí Kanda no me hará nada.

Lenalee activó su inocencia y de una patada rompió la puerta de la habitación de Kanda. Se paró en seco cuando vió lo que pasaba allí dentro.

Lavi se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama de Kanda, se tapaba la cara con las manos tratando de callar los gritos de dolor que luchaban por salir, a pesar de que no se le veía mucho, se podía ver como le caía sangre por la cara.

Lenalee y Allen preocupados por su amigo se acercaron lentamente a ver si estaba bien.

-¿La...vi?

-¿Estás bien?

Lavi se tapó aun más la cara, tratando de que no le vieran así.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¡¡Marchaos!!

-Pero Lavi nosotros...

-Lavi que...

-¡Fuera!

Justo en ese momento todo se quedó en silencio. Allen y Lenalee miraban fijamente a Lavi sin poder creerse lo que veían. Lavi había retirado las manos de su cara y ahora se veía perfectamente. En su frente tenía unas marcas de cruces, las cuales sangraban sin parar y su ojo siempre verde como una esmeralda ahora lucía un oscuro color dorado.

-No... Lavi, tú...- Lenalee no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca, casi no era capaz de hablar.

Parecía que las cosas ya no podían empeorar más... pero todo puede ir a peor. Una aura asesina se sintió justo a la entrada de la habitación. Kanda había regresado y miraba con un profundo odio a Allen. Rapidamente se acercó a él y le cojió del cuello de la camisa.

-Maldito Moyashi, os dije que saliérais de aquí ¿y me hicisteis caso? ¡No! Fuera de aquí ahora mismo y ni se os ocurra decirle nada a nadie.

-Kanda deja en paz a Allen, fuí yo la que rompió la puerta, fuí yo la que entró.

Kanda le miraba serio, no creía mucho las palabras de Lenalee pues sabía bien que ella podría mentir solo para que soltara a Allen.

-Os dije os marchárais. ¿Por qué estáis aun aquí?

-Estaba preocupada por Lavi y creo que no iba mal encaminada. ¿Desde cuándo...?

-Dos semanas aun que... cada vez le duele más.

Kanda soltó a Allen y se disponía a ir a junto de Lavi cuando una puerta apareció en su camino. Una puerta que Allen conocía demasiado bien. La puerta se abrió y pronto se dejó escuchar una risilla.

-Road- Dijo Allen al mismo tiempo que su odio iba en aumento.

-¿Está aquí nuestro nuevo hermano?- Dijo Road antes de fijar su mirada en el albino. -Buenas noches Allen n.n

-Road que haces tú aquí.

-Venimos a por nuestro nuevo hermano Allen. Que pena, yo pensaba que serías tú quien se viniera con nosotros.

-¡Eso nunca!

-Parece que tenemos que llevarnos a otro- Se dejó escuchar una voz nueva y al poco Tyki Mikk apareció, entrando por la misma puerta de Road.

Kanda no esperó a ver cuantos más llegaban y rodeando la puerta se acercó a Lavi y le abrazó. Miraba a Tyki con gran odio.

-Maldito noé, no te lo llevarás.

Tyki le miró divertido, dejando que Road siguiera su "conversación" con Allen, y lentamente se acercó a Kanda. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura y con su mano cogió a Lavi por el mentón solo consiguiendo llevarse un manotazo del pelirrojo.

-No me toques...

-Oooh no te enfades, no venimos a hacerte daño.

Kanda desenvainó a su Mugen y la puso entre Lavi y Tyki haciendo que este último retrocediera un poco.

-No os lo llevaréis.

-¿De verdad crees que él se quedará contigo?

-No dejaré que le pongáis la mano encima.

-Enterate exorcista, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Ese comentario solo consiguió hacer que Kanda se lanzara al ataque, no dejaría que Tyki se llevara a Lavi, a su Lavi.

Tyki le esquivaba con relativa facilidad, solo algo condicionado por el poco espacio que había en la habitación del exorcista. Le mandó unas cuantas Teases mas que para atacarle, para taparle campo de visión y conseguir llegar hasta Lavi, al cual cojió en brazos. El pelirrojo se removía con la esperanza de conseguir soltarse pero era en vano, el noé le ganaba en fuerza y solo conseguía cansarse.

-¡¡Suéltame!!- Lavi miraba con odio a Tyki y éste solo sonreía de forma cínica.

-¿Qué pasará si no lo hago?

-Suéltale.

Kanda terminó de matar a todas las Teases y aun sabiendo que no podría atacarle mientras tuviera a Lavi con él se preparó para, por lo menos, no dejarle marchar con su pelirrojo.

-Jeje no tienes de que preocuparte exorcista, yo me ocuparé de mantenerlo caliente cuando tu ya no estés.- Y haciendo uso de sus poderes atravesó la pared para salir fuera de la órden. -Road deja ya a Walker, tenemos que irnos.

Road que hasta ese momento se había encargado de "entretener" a Allen y Lenalee para que no interfirieran se giró y se fue acercando hacia su puerta.

-Hasta la vista Allen, espero que el próximo en venir con nosotros seas tu jijiji.- Y haciendo que su risa resonara con el eco se marchó haciendo desaparecer la puerta tras ella.

Kanda desvió su mirada y esta la clavó en Allen y Lenalee aun que no fue capaz de hablar, solo apartó la mirada hacia el suelo mientras dejaba salir un pequeño gruñido de enfado.

**Continuará**

_Luna: Woooo pero que mala soy xD Y no solo me refiero a dejarlo aquí jajaja._

_**Inner: Ya... te refieres a que no te ha quedado bien no?_

_Luna: Etto... bueno jajaja esto solo es el prologo... Ya veremos que pasara xD Aiiiii que pasara jajaja lalalala xD._

_**Inner: En serio deja la cafeina pero ya ¬¬_

_Luna: NOOOO!!! Eso nunca ¬¬. Bueno jaja hasta aquí llega. Espero y deseo que os guste... aun que solo sea el prologo xP._

_Reviews¿?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Luna: Vaaaaya parece que esto va a continuar._

_**Inner: Parece que no quedo tan mal como pensabas_

_Luna: Yo solo pensaba que era corto nada mas xP._

_**Inner: Ya claro ¬¬_

_Luna: Bueeeno aquí llega el capitulo one!! Espero que os guste n_n_

_A leeeeeeeer!!!_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Sin mirarles si quiera Kanda hechó a Allen y Lenalee de su cuarto, a pesar de que los dos trataron de hacer que Kanda entendiera por que debían contar lo sucedido, éste se negaba a hablar del tema y, alegando que era muy tarde y necesitaba dormir los hechó.

Allen y Lenalee, a pesar de lo poco que sabían acerca de lo sucedido, pensaban que debían hacer algo y, mientras se dirigían cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, le daban vueltas a la cabeza con la esperanza de encontrar alguna solución.

.~.~.~.~. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- .~.~.~.~.

Tyki se encontraba caminando por uno de los grandes pasillos dentro del arca. En sus brazos llevaba a Lavi, el cual había terminado inconsciente a causa del dolor. Caminaba tranquilo y sin prisa, pero todo cambió cuando escuchó llegar a Road a su espalda.

-Tykiiii~- Se colgó del cuello del mayor. -¿Cómo está nuestro nuevo hermano?

-Bien.- Dijo tratando de deshacerse rápido de Road.

-Tyki... está inconsciente.

-Por eso te digo que está bien. Le llevaré a su habitación.

-Te acompaño n.n-

-De eso nada.

Road hizo caso omiso de la negativa de Tyki y caminaba a su lado. Mientras cantaba una cancioncilla llegaron a la que sería la nueva habitación de Lavi.

Ya dentro, Tyki acostó a su nuevo hermano y nada más hacerlo, Road le dió un empujón y se acercó más a Lavi.

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso? ¡¡Road!!- La mencionada se separó de Lavi y dejó salir una risita.

-No te pongas celoso Tyki. Solo estaba mirando jaja. Iré a avisarle al Principe Milenario que ya tenemos con nosotros a nuestro nuevo hermanito.

-Bien pues vé ¬¬.

Road salió de la habitación dejando solos a Tyki y a un Lavi que lentamente comenzaba a despertarse.

Tyki se acercó a él hasta el punto de dejar sus rostros apenas separados por unos centímetros de distancia.

-Buenos días Lavi.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le besó introduciendo su lengua hasta lo más profundo de la boca de Lavi.

-Aaangh- Lavi comenzaba a sentir asco y poco a poco le iba faltando el aire.

Cuando su cuerpo por fin consiguió reaccionar apartó a Tyki bruscamente, de un empujón, y se incorporó quedándose sentado en la cama al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba los labios y ponía cara de asco.

-Estás loco, ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme.

-Y tú estás muy equivocado si piensas que te vas a librar.

Se acercó de nuevo a la cama de Lavi y, cojiéndole de una pierna, tiró hacia abajo y dejándole acostado de nuevo. Lavi trató de defenderse, pero era inútil, las patadas que trataba de darle solo le atravesaban, Tyki no volvería a bajar la guardia.

Cuando Tyki se acercó más, colocándose encima de Lavi, éste trató de golpearle usando los puños pero el mayor fue más rápido y mientras que uno de sus golpes simplemente le atravesaba el otro lo detenía cojiéndole por la muñeca y sin soltarla se la colocó al lado de la cabeza.

-¡Para!- Impotente, solo podía gritarle mientras sentía como Tyki le quitaba los pantalones. -No puedes hacerme esto.

-Yo no veo nada que me lo impida. Ni siquiera tú.

Tyki soltó la muñeca de Lavi y tras quitarle los boxers tambien se deshizo de su propia ropa.

Lavi no se rendía y seguía tratando de alejar a Tyki en vano ya que ninguno de sus golpes llegaba a tocar al moreno, solo pasaban a través de él.

El mayor separó las piernas del pelirrojo sin mucho esfuerzo, haciendo nulos los esfuerzos de Lavi por alejarle de él, y de una sola estocada entró completamente en el interior de Lavi.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!- El dolor se hizo insoportable -¡¡Pa—para Tyki!!

-Tu has querido que fuera así.- Tyki comenzo a embestirle con fuerza, llegando a lo más profundo de Lavi.

-¡Yo no quería que esto pasara! ¡¡¡Aaaaaahhh!!! Para por... ¡Aaah! por favor Tyki. Du—duele ¡Para ya!

Tyki no hacía caso de las suplicas de Lavi hasta el punto en que todo se volvió frenético y lo único que sentía era un enorme placer recorrer su cuerpo en cada embestida.

Lavi por su parte comenzó a desesperarse, los minutos parecían horas y el dolor era demasiado intenso, cerraba el ojo con fuerza, rezando por que todo acabara cuanto antes. Después de lo que a Lavi le pareció una eternidad Tyki terminó por venirse en su interior.

-¡¡Fuera!! Sal... vete de aquí...

-Que malo eres conmigo conejito.- Tyki trató de darle un beso pero Lavi apartó el rostro negándoselo.

Justo en el momento en que Tyki salía de su interior, Lavi se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda mientras que el mayor se vestía. Se disponía a marcharse cuando se giró hacia éste.

-No seas crío, tampoco ha sido para tanto.

-A nadie le gusta que le violen.- Lavi hablaba sin girarse siquiera para verle a los ojos. -No volverás a tocarme.

-¿Cómo piensas impedirlo? No puedes hacer nada contra mí.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-Vamos ni que fuera la primera vez que...

-Cállate.

-Yo pensaba que estabas con el otro exorcista.

-Y estoy con Yuu.

-Jajajaja ya veo, así que era eso.- Dijo comprendiendo al fin lo que pasaba. -Entre vosotros era distinto.

Tyki se acercó a Lavi por detrás y le pasó la mano por la cintura a la vez que le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-Ahora ya no estás con él.

-Jamás estaré contigo.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Será mejor que descanses, luego volveré a buscarte para que hables con el Principe Milenario.

-Vete al infierno.

-Sería bueno que fueras aceptando tu situación Lavi. ¡¡Oh claro!!- Tyki acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Lavi y le arrancó el parche. -Ya no necesitarás esto.

Lavi hizo un amago de responderle, pero se quedó quieto al sentir el dolor que le atravesó en cuanto trató de moverse.

"Todo por culpa de Tyki."

Tyki se marchó, cerrando la puerta al salir para que Lavi puediera descansar tranquilo.

"Me pregunto si Road se lo habrá dicho ya al Principe, o si se habrá entretenido por el camino contandoselo a alguien más"

.~.~.~.~. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- .~.~.~.~.

El sol ya lucía en lo alto del cielo y, sin importarle lo mas minimo los acontecimientos sucedidos la noche anterior, brillaba radiante como si quiesiera burlarse de la mala suerte de cierto exorcista.

-Kanda no puedes huir de la realidad, Lavi nos ha traicionado.- Komui trataba de razonar con el samurái

-¡No es verdad! El nunca nos haría daño.

-Lavi es un noah y se ha marchado con--

-¡¡No se ha marchado!! Se lo llevaron. Yo lo vi, el Moyashi lo vio al igual que Lenalee.

-Kanda nosotros...- Lenalee trataba de calmar los animos, sin mucha suerte.

-Aun que estuvierais ocupados con Road eso no significa que no hayais visto lo mismo que yo. Tambien estábais delante cuando ese maldito noah se llevo a Lavi.

-Y tambien vimos como estaba Lavi... él... él era un noah Kanda. Eso no puedes negarlo.- Allen hacía presente lo evidente.

-Tambien tu lo eres y todavía sigues aquí Moyashi

-¡¡Me llamo Allen!! Y no es de mí de quien estamos hablando.

Kanda y Allen ya hechaban chispas y se encararon el uno con el otro. Komui, sabiendo que sería imposible separarlos, se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia su mesa.

-Así no vamos a ninguna parte, en cuanto vuelva Laverrier dará la órden de acabar con Lavi si este se presenta en algún momento.

-¿Ma—matarle? ¡No! No podemos matarle- Kanda dejó de lado su pelea con Allen para dirigirse hacia Komui.

-Kanda... me temo que no podemos hacer otra cosa... ya no.

Allen y Lenalee abandonaron el despacho de Komui dejandole a solas con Kanda, por lo que parecía esa discusión iba a tardar mucho en calmarse.

.~.~.~.~. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- .~.~.~.~.

-Vamos, despierta conejito- Tyki zarandeaba levemente a Lavi en la cama -Vas a llegar tarde al desayuno.

-Mmmph- Lavi se revolvió un poco entre las sábanas. -Si tanta prisa tienes ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas tranquilo?- Se giró para quedar de frente hacia Tyki y le miraba con cara de odio. -Vete ya.

Tyki sonreía, a pesar de las palabras del pelirrojo. Se sentó al borde de la cama, se acercó al rostro de Lavi y le dió un corto beso. Lavi trató de contestarle con una bofetada, en vano pues su golpe solo atravesó al moreno.

-Odio ese poder que tienes...

-Vamos no querrás llegar tarde.- Tyki cojió las sábanas y tiró de ellas para obligar a Lavi a levantarse.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a ir.- Se sentó en la cama al lado de Tyki. -Vete tu si quieres, yo no pienso salir de aquí.

-Umm- La sonrisa de Tyki desapareció. -Piénsalo bien, no te conviene ir por las malas.

Lavi lo meditó por un segundo, no le gustaba el aspecto que estaba tomando la situación. Sabía de primera mano que no sería bueno para él hacer enfadar a Tyki. En silencio se puso en pié y comenzó a vestirse, todo iba bien hasta que se dió cuenta que solo tenía su ropa de exorcista.

-Nee... Tyki...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo no... no tengo ropa que ponerme solo...- Señalo su traje de exorcista.

-No puedes ponerte eso

-Ya lo sé genio ¬¬ pero no tengo otra cosa.

Tyki se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-Esperame un momento.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero...!

Tyki no tardó mucho en volver con algo de ropa para Lavi. Unos pantalones negros ajustados a la cintura y una camiseta sin mangas blanca y roja.

-Ponte eso.

-Amm ... ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Eso no importa ahora, es de tu talla así que pontelo y vamonos ya.

Lavi terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación detras de Tyki, cerrando la puerta y de camino a su primer encuentro con el Conde desde que él mismo se conviertiera en Noah.

**Continuará.**

_Luna: Juuu tengo la extraña sensacion de que me ha quedado muy corto..._

_**Inner: No es una extraña sensacion, es que si que te ha quedado muy corto_

_Luna: Si no dices nada bonito ya te estas marchando ¬¬_

_**Inner: Como si fuera tan facil ¬¬ -Hecha la lengua-_

_Luna: Por favor no hagais caso de mi Inner mal educada ¬¬. Reviews¿? Porfavorrrr!!! Los necesito para vivir y para mantener atada a mi musa muajajaja xD._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Luna: Kyaaaaa nomematen, nomematen, nomematen. Siento mucho el retraso pero... estaba ocupada!!_

_**Inner: Ui si ¬¬ ocupadisima. Y no hables tan rapido que no se te entiende nada._

_Luna: Gomeeeeeeeen u.u No es necesario que me castigueis ya me castigo yo sola... ahora mismo voy a junto de Yuu y le hare trencitas en el pelo asi me matara y cumplire mi castigo._

_**Inner: Oooow ¿hablas en serio? Jujuju muy bien pues ala venga, no te retrases ve a junto de Kanda y que te mate kukuku_

_Luna: Ok, mientras Yuu me mata podeis ir leyendo el siguiente capitulo *sniff._

_A leeeeeer u.u_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Esa mañana Kanda andaba de peor humor a causa de la charla que había tenído con Komui minutos antes. Se le veía claramente enfadado con el mundo desde la marcha de Lavi. Todos los exorcistas se habían levantado ya, pues Komui había pedido que todos se reunieran para hablar de los recientes acontecimientos y a Kanda no le hacía mucha gracia el tener que asistir.

"Lavi no es un traidor, él nunca lucharía contra nosotros... Ese maldito noah pagará por haberselo llevado. Como que me llamo Yuu Kanda."

Solo el pensarlo le cabreaba todavía más. Caminaba por los pasillos de la Órden dispuesto a pagar su mal humor con cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino hacia el comedor. No iría a esa maldita reunión con el estómago vacío.

.~.~.~.~. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- .~.~.~.~.

Tyki y Lavi iban camino del comedor del arca donde ya les esperaban para desayunar. Nada más entrar Lavi se quedo parado al sentirse el centro de atención, Tyki se giro a verle.

-¿Ocurre algo? Vamos no te quedes ahí parado.

-Vamos Lavi-kun no te quedes ahí parado. Ven a sentarte con tu familia.- Le dijo el Conde desde su asiento en la mesa.

Lavi comenzo a caminar de nuevo aún sin tener muy claro las cosas. Hecho un vistazo al lugar. Era una sala enorme pero todo lo que habia era una gran mesa donde estaban ya todos sentados a la espera de que se sirviera el desayuno. Había un detalle que no paso desapercibido para Lavi y es que los dos asientos que quedaban libres estaban pegados. Las sillas estaban completamente juntas y estaba seguro de que era donde se sentaría él con Tyki.

-Tyki... ¿Por qué nuestras sillas estan...?

-¿Juntas?- Termino la pregunta por él. Lavi asintió con la cabeza. -Es... por si intentas escapar.

Lavi ya no respondió, se sentó en su sitio con rostro serio.

El desayuno transcurría con normalidad. Algunos de los demás noah se dedicaban a hacerle preguntas a Lavi pero él se dedicaba a pasar de todo y desayunar en silencio. Todo era normal... todo. Hasta que Tyki comenzó a acariciarle la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Lavi se tenso al instante en que sintió las suaves y lentas caricias del noah del placer. Disimuladamente le soltó un par de manotazos para que parara, pero era inútil pues al poco tiempo volvía a empezar de nuevo. Desde su rodilla hacia arriba, lentamente subía hasta que llegó a su entrepierna. En principio solo eran "inocentes" caricias y Lavi conseguía soportarlas con un gran sonrojo. Pero Tyki seguía sin detenerse, volvía a bajar y volvía a subir su mano hasta que en cierto momento llegó a la entrepierna de Lavi e ejerció cierta presión para comprobar como reaccionaría.

-¡Aaaaahhh!- Un fuerte gemido se escuchó y Lavi se sonrojó sobremanera cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido él y que todos en la mesa le estaban mirando. -Lo... lo siento- Dijo claramente avergonzado mientras bajaba el rostro y por debajo de la mesa le propinaba una patada a Tyki, quien la recibió con gran disimulo para no levantar más sospechas. -Estate quietecito.- Le dijo de forma que solo Tyki le escuchara, lo cual era facil estando tan cerca el uno del otro.

Tyki le sonrió alegre, cosa que Lavi interpretó como que no se iba a detener y no se equivocaba. Tyki volvía con sus caricias pero esta vez se notaban distintas... más reales. Estaba haciendo uso de su poder para acariciarle directamente, como si no llevara ropa, atravesando los pantalones.

Lavi estaba cada vez más nervioso, le lanzaba miradas de odio a Tyki al mismo tiempo que volvía a soltar más manotazos sin éxito, y lo peor era que las caricias del mayor estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado. Se estaba excitando y eso era lo que más vergüenza le daba. Se odiaba a si mismo por dejar que le dominara de esa manera.

Tyki se dió cuenta del bulto en los pantalones de Lavi y decidió aprovecharse de la situación. Volvió a hacer uso de su poder y comenzó a acariciar el miembro del pelirrojo. En ese momento, en cuanto sintió la caricia del noah, Lavi golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y se inclinó hacia adelante llegando a apoyar la frente sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que gemía con fuerza.

Tyki sonreía complacido por las consecuencias de sus actos mientras que el Conde les miraba divertido y los demás noahs a la mesa murmuraban entre ellos al comprender lo que le sucedía.

-Aaaaaaahhh Ty—Tyki para... aaaaah para por—por favor ah ah.- Lavi trataba de detener al mayor pero todo era en vano.

Tyki se dio cuenta de que él mismo se estaba excitando con ese juego y con todos los gemidos que lograba sacarle al pelirrojo y eso le ponía en apuros. Era algo con lo que no había contado cuando planeó el excitar por completo a Lavi. Por un segundo pensó en cogerle, llevarle a un lugar más privado y volver a hacerle suyo, y lo habría hecho si no fuera por que fue Lavi quien tomó la iniciativa. Se aprovechó de la cercanía de Tyki para, sin mucho esfuerzo, girarse y sentarse sobre las piernas del moreno al mismo tiempo que le besaba con pasión y enredar sus manos en los rizados cabellos de Tyki, quien no se negó al contacto y también le besaba mientras posaba su mano libre en la cadera del pelirrojo acercándole más hacia él. En ese momento Tyki dejó de acariciar elmiembro de Lavi para poner ambas manos en su cintura y terminar de colocarle justo encima de la erección que deseaba salir de sus pantalones.

Volvieron a besarse, parecía como si se quisieran comer el uno al otro, hasta que Lavi rompió el beso de manera algo brusca, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Tyki y dejó salir un fuerte gemido al sentir que Tyki le estaba penetrando. No sabía si gemía de dolor o de placer, estaba tan excitado que le gustaba todo lo que Tyki le hacía sentir. Cuando la erección del mayor ya estaba completamente dentro de Lavi fue cuando, aun con la respiración agitada, le miró extrañado.

-Un buen poder este ¿no crees?- Le dijo Tyki tambien con la respiración agitada y la voz ronca por la excitación.

Lavi no le respondió, se limitó a besarle de nuevo. Lo que Tyki estaba haciendo era usar su poder para que su miembro atravesara su ropa y la de Lavi para así poder penetrarle sin que nadie allí presente viera más de lo que debía.

Sin dejar de besarle, Lavi comenzó a moverse, él marcaría el ritmo y no se detuvo a empezar lentamente, su estado no se lo permitía y se movía rápido sobre Tyki quien tambien comenzó a gemir olvidándose así de todos los que le miraban divertidos con el espectáculo.

Lleguó un punto en que todo era frenético hasta el momento en que soltando toda la excitación de golpe en un fuerte gemido ambos se vinieron. Mientras respiraban de manera agitada y trataban de que todo volviera a la normalidad fue cuando Lavi miró a su alrededor y vió como todos le miraban. Se levantó y, con la cara completamente roja, se marchó corriendo de allí sin decir nada, se fue directo a su habitación. Mientras Tyki continuaba con su desayuno sonriente y feliz por lo ocurrido.

-No es justo que seas el único que juega con Lavi, Tyki.- Dijo la joven noah a su lado.

-Eso eso, nosotros tambien queremos jugar con él y divertirnos jijijiji- Dijeron los gemelos Debitto y Jasdero.

-De eso nada, el nuevo es solo mío.- Les respondió Tyki mientras sonreía al pensar en el próximo juego que tendría con su pelirrojo. Su conejito de peluche.

.~.~.~.~. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- .~.~.~.~.

Nada más entrar en su habitación cerró la puerta de golpe y se tiró en la cama hundiendo la cara en la almohada para poder ahogar el grito que dejó salir en ese momento. Tras unos cuantos gritos más logró calmarse y decidió darse una ducha por lo que, dejando la ropa, que Tyki le había dado, en el suelo a la entrada del baño, se metió dentro de la bañera, abrió el agua y se dejó un rato tranquilo, sintiendo como el agua corría por su cuerpo.

"Yuu... lo siento"

.~.~.~.~. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- .~.~.~.~.

-¡Os digo que Lavi no es un traidor! ¡¿Cómo he de decirlo para que lo entendáis?!

-Exorcista Yuu Kanda, tú opinión aquí no cuenta nada. Tenías vínculos afectivos con el traidor por lo que no tienes una visión real de la situación.

-Precisamente por eso sé que lo que digo es verdad.

-Usted tiene algo que explicar, y es que nos hemos enterado de que ha estado ocultando la transformación de Lavi en un noah.

-Lo oculté por que sabía que pasaría algo como esto, sabía que le tratarían como a un traidor y por lo que veo no estaba equivocado.

-Vosotros no estábais en disposición de tomar una decisión como esa. Nuestra decisión es unánime. Si en algún momento, en alguna misión o donde sea os encontráis con Lavi debéis acabar con él como si se tratara de cualquier otro noah.

-¡¡Estáis locos!!

-Cualquiera que no cumpla será condenado por traición y ayuda al enemigo.

-Pero--

-Kanda no... déjalo ya.

-Pero Lenalee ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso Lavi no es tu amigo? No me puedo creer que trates de detenerme. ¡No eres--!

_--PLAF--_

Todo se quedó en silencio. La reunión había sido practicamente una pelea entre Kanda y las altas esferas de la órden, y en ese momento se frotaba la sonrojada mejilla por la bofetada que Lenalee le había dado justo antes de comenzar a llorar.

-No te atrevas a decirlo Kanda. Lavi es mi amigo y tú también lo eres, por eso te pido que lo dejes antes de que te condenen y pierda dos amigos en lugar de uno.

-Lenalee... no vamos a perder a Lavi.

Allen se acercó a Lenalee y la abrazó tratando de consolarla, luego habló de manera que solo Kanda y ella pudieran escucharle.

-Nosotros pensamos como tú, Kanda, pero ahora es mejor dejarlo antes de que nos condenen a todos. Debemos pensar con calma.

-Tú vé con cuidado Moyashi. De todos los que estamos aquí tú eres al que más vigilado tienen.- Dijo refiriendose a Link.

Tras la pequeña charla mantenida entre los tres, Kanda les dió la espalda y se marchó del lugar de reunión. A pesar de ser tan pronto se fue directo a su habitación donde se dejó caer sobre su cama y dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

"Lavi... lo siento."

**Continuará.**

_Luna: Existe alguien tan bueno que me deje reviews y no me mate?_

_**Inner: Hoy en dia no quedan santos tan buenos y piadosos_

_Luna: Noooomeeeemaaaaateeeeen -llora desconsolada- U.U Si me matan no podre escribir nunca más [mi fantasma es muy vago xD] ¿¿Reviews??_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Luna: Bufff pa—parece que al final... si que llego a tiempo arff arff._

_**Inner: Te ha costado, pero debo reconocer que has avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo XD Y llegas dentro de la fecha de entrega._

_Luna: Siii bueno ahem... SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL RETRASO. He pasado por una mala etapa de mi vida y me dejo completamente bloqueada y sin poder escribir, pero ya se ha pasado todo y como lo prometido es deuda aquí os dejo con el capitulo especial para la Lucky-week. Espero que lo disfruteis :3_

_AVISO: Si os gusta el Lucky no dejeis de pasaros por el foro que unas amigas y yo hemos hecho. La dirección esta en mi perfil. Habra muchas cosas exclusivas, incluso fics nuevos y unicos juju._

_A leeeeeeeer_

**-man **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Lavi salió de la ducha con la toalla a la cintura pero ni se había secado. El pelo le goteaba e iba mojando por donde pisaba pero le daba igual. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de aceptar su nueva situación. Tan concentrado estaba que no se enteró de que no estaba solo en su habitación hasta que sintió una suave caricia recorrer su espalda. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco pero ni se giró a mirar, pues sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-La puerta estaba cerrada para que nadie entrara.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta.- Tyki se acercó a Lavi lentamente y su mano paso de la espalda hacia los cabellos del pelirrojo. -Me encanta tu pelo, deberías dejartelo crecer.- Comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Si claro, para terminar con una melena como la tuya- Lavi paso su mano por los cabellos de Tyki, cerró los ojos y comenzo a dejar salir pequeños gemiditos causados por los besos y las caricias del Noah.

Tyki no tardó mucho en llevar sus caricias más abajo y aprovechando que Lavi solo llevaba la toalla, no fue dificil desnudarle. En ese momento Lavi se ruborizó un poco, se giró para quedar de frente a Tyki y poniendo sus manos en el pecho del mayor trató de alejarle.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué pasa, es que no te bastó con lo que me hiciste pasar en el desayuno?

-Vamos Lavi, ¿me vas a decir que no te gustó?

-No... no es eso...

-Vaya, asi que te gustó.- Tyki apartó las manos de Lavi y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar le besó.

-Pa..para- Dijo Lavi entre el beso y trató de alejarse del mayor.

Tyki no dejó de besarle y con una mano cojió el miembro de Lavi y comenzo a acariciarlo suavemente, lo cual hizo que Lavi se encorvara y comenzara a gemir con fuerza. Tyki sonreía con satisfacción y en un momento se paró en seco y dió unos pasos alejandose de Lavi, mientras este trataba de recuperar un ritmo normal en su respiración.

-¿Qu... qué haces?- Lavi se extraño por el repentino rechazo del mayor.

-¿No querías que parase?- Tyki volvió a acercarse a Lavi pero esta vez sin tocarle, se acercó al sonrojado rostro y le rozaba muy levemente con sus labios.

-No...- Hablo solo en un leve susurro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y él mismo cortó las distancias con el mayor y le besó apasionadamente.

Sin romper el beso Tyki llevo a Lavi hacia su cama mientras que el pelirrojo se aferraba al cabello del mayor para evitar el separarse de el. Quería sentirle en todo momento.

-¡¡LAAAAAAVIIIIIII!!

Un grito se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió justo en ese instante. Lavi por el susto se separó de Tyki lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras que este solo se giro hacia la puerta con un claro gesto de molestia.

-Aaaaalaaa- Road estaba en la puerta y miraba a Lavi de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa pícara. -Vayaaa Tyki perdona, no quería interrumpir jaja.

Lavi estaba completamente rojo, y cuando por fin terminó de procesar lo que estaba pasando corrió a ponerse algo. Primero busco con la mirada por la toalla que llevaba antes pero al no encontrarla cojio rapidamente sus boxers.

-¿No sabes llamar antes de entrar?- Tyki hablaba tranquilo pero se podía notar la clara molestia que sentía por haber sido interrumpido.

-No sabía que estabas con él jijiji.

-Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de esto, no puedes jugar con él.

-¿Jugar? Yo no soy el juguete de nadie.- Replicó Lavi siendo completamente ignorado por los otros dos.

Road se acercó a él y le cojió del brazo sacándole medio a rastras de la habitación. Tyki solo se quedó mirando como se alejaban y dejó salir un suspiro al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cara.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo Lavi.

-¿Y no puedes dejar que me ponga algo encima?- Lavi se dejaba guiar por la pequeña a pesar de que le extrañaba lo que podía querer la Noah le aliviaba el que le hubiera alejado de Tyki antes de que llegara a pasar algo más entre ellos.

No se pararon hasta llegar a la habitación de Road, la cual entro y casi de un empujón metió a Lavi dentro. Al entrar se dió cuenta de que había pisado algo duro y mientras la pequeña cerraba la puerta hecho un vistazo a la habitación y a pesar de que estaba bastante ordenada, el suelo estaba lleno de libros.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Mis deberes- Road sonreía alegre. -Ayudame a hacer mis deberes.

-Hazlos tu solita, no me parece que necesites ayuda con eso.- Lavi le miraba de forma severa.

-Pero son muchooooos, no me dará tiempo a terminarlos todos yo sola. Y si tu me ayudas sé que estarán bien hechos.- Road ahora le miraba con un puchero. -Eres el único que me puede ayudar.

Lavi suspiró y se agachó un momento para hechar un vistazo a los libros. Historia, Matemáticas, Geografía... Había de todo ahí tirado y todo estaba hecho a medias.

-Esta bien, te ayudaré con una condición.

-¿¡En serio!? Dime, ¿qué condición?

-Que me dejes vestirme, no pienso ayudarte con tus deberes estando en ropa interior.

-Claro, te daré algo para que te vistas.

Lavi desconfiaba de la alegría de Road pero decidió dejar que le fuera a por ropa, pero tampoco tenía nada que perder, le valía lo que fuera con tal de no tener que estar en boxers.

Road llegó después de un rato.

...

...

-Road... ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-¿Esto?- Dijo señalando lo que traía con ella. -Un vestido. Pensaba que era obvio.

-Si, ya veo que es un vestido pero... ¿No esperarás que me lo ponga?

-¿Por qué no? Seguro que te quedará muy bien.

Lavi buscó la manera de explicarle los motivos que tenía para no ponerse un vestido pero terminó por verlo inutil y con toda la vergüenza del mundo lo cojió y se lo puso. El vestido era de una sola pieza, color negro con el cuello blanco y apenas le llegaba por las rodillas, tenía manga larga y un gran lazo rojo en el pecho. Llevaba tambien un pequeño sombrerito negro a juego el cual tenía tambien un lazo rojo.

-Kyaaaaa te queda estupendo Lavi.

-Yo me veo un poco ridiculo...- Contestó sonrojado.

-Olvidate de eso y... toma- Dijo dándole uno de los libros. -Ahora, ayudame con mis deberes.

Lavi dejó salir un suspiro y sentandose en la cama de la pequeña Noah se puso con sus deberes, decidiendo por su bien no pensar en la ropa que llevaba puesta.

...

...

...

-Oye Road a ti... ¿De verdad te gusta Allen?

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene esa pregunta? Por supuesto que sí. Pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta de eso.

-...

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, es solo que... Allen ya está con alguien y bueno... no creo que el hacer daño a la gente que él quiere vaya a hacer que el te quiera a tí.

-Eso no es cierto. Siempre que le hago daño a la gente que le importa me hace caso.

-Pero no te hace el caso que tu quieres.

-¿Y a tí que te importa?- Road dejo su semblante alegre y divertido y ahora se veía más molesta. -Tú no sabes nada, estabas con el otro exorcista y ahora te dedicas a tontear con Tyki.

-Yo no me dedico a tontear con Tyki, es él quien no deja de perseguirme.

-Eso no es lo que yo vi esta mañana.

Lavi ya no respondió. Estaba completamente rojo al recordar lo sucedido en el desayuno, y si, él había sido quien se rindió a Tyki y fue a por él, pero había sido el Noah del placer quien había empezado todo ese juego.

_--- TOC TOC ---_

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al elegante Noah quien solamente asomó la cabeza.

-Road, el Conde quiere verte. Creo que tiene una trabajo para tí.- Tyki hecho un vistazo al interior de la habitación y llegó a ver a Lavi con el vestido. -¿Pero qué...?- De repente dejó de mirar el cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe mientras susurraba cosas inaudibles para Lavi o Road. La pequeña se levantó y abrió la puerta dispuesta a marcharse en busca del Conde. Lavi extrañado por como había actuado Tyki se asomó un poco y pudo verle apoyado contra la pared, con las manos tapándose la cara y mirando al suelo.

Extrañado por la reacción del Noah, se acercó a la puerta y se agachó un poco para intentar verle la cara.

-Nee Tyki... ¿Te pasa algo?- El aludido se quitó las manos de la cara para mirar de frente al pelirrojo.

-Llevas... un... vestido.- Claramente se notaba que se estaba conteniendo.

-Cosas de Road... ni preguntes. Mejor me lo quito ya... no lo aguanto más.

Tyki se incorporó, cogió a Lavi por los hombros y de un pequeño empujón metió a Lavi, de nuevo, en el cuarto de Road.

-Ty—Tyki ¿Qué haces?- En un momento el moreno cerró la puerta y se acercó peligrosamente a él, sugetandole por la cintura.

-¿No quieres quitarte el vestido? Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.- Le dijo en un pequeño susurro justo antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello dando pequeños mordiscos en este de cuando en cuando.

-Nnngh Aaaah ... pe—pero no así. No... ¡Para!- Lavi consiguió apartar a Tyki al menos lo suficiente como para que dejara de besarle aun que seguía sin soltarle.

-¿Qué más da como sea mientras te deshagas del vestido.

-No, las cosas no son así.

Lavi retrocedió y Tyki decidió soltarle, pero sin darse cuenta se encontró con que no tenía escapatoria. El Noah bloqueaba el camino hacia la puerta y sabía que no le dejaría marcharse así como así. Llegó un momento en que no pudo retroceder más, se había chocado con la cama de Road y se dejó caer, sentandose en esta. Lavi se sonrojó al ver como Tyki se acercaba lentamente a él, le miraba sonriendo, disfrutando con el juego de "la caza del conejo."

Tyki llegó junto a Lavi, se agachó delante de él justo entre sus piernas. Comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por la rodilla del pelirrojo, en circulos... despacio, viendo con orgullo como Lavi se sonrojaba cada vez más sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Puede ser por las buenas...- Su mano dejó la rodilla para ir subiendo por la pierna de Lavi, acariciandola suavemente. -...O puede ser por las malas.

-Este... este es el cuarto de Road.

-El lugar es lo de menos. Tú estás aquí, conmigo, eso es suficiente.

-Pe—pero no... no podemos hacerlo aquí.

La mano de Tyki ya había llegado a la entrepierna de Lavi y este ya era totalmente incapaz de negarse. Casi de forma impulsiva cogió a Tyki por el cuello y le acercó hacia él para cortar distancias y besarle apasionadamente. Sin romper el beso el Noah del placer se puso de pie y haciendo que Lavi se recostara en la cama se puso encima de él.

-Ty—Tyki- Lavi trataba de hablar sin tener que separarse de Tyki pero él al escuchar su nombre se separó mirando a su sonrojado pelirrojo. -Es... es el cuarto de Road.- Tyki seguía mirándole sin decir nada. -No podemos hacerlo aquí.

-¿A no? Míra como sí podemos.- Y sin darle tiempo a replicar comenzó a besarle pasando a su cuello, mordiendolo un poco, dejando pequeñas marcas, volvió a pasar su mano por la pierna de Lavi levantando la falda del vestido y la metió por dentro de los boxers del pelirrojo quien se dejaba la garganta en gemidos.

-Aaaaahhh Ty—Tyki

-¿Te gusta esto Lavi?- Dijo mientras comenzaba a masturbarle.

Lavi le miro sonrojado y sin decir nada asintió levemente. Tyki volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso profundo, ahogando así los gemidos del pelirrojo, quien se abrazaba al moreno con fuerza para, en un arrebato de locura, arrancarle la camisa y dejarla tirada en el suelo.

Tyki dejó por un momento su trabajo en la entrepierna de Lavi para dejarle sentado en la cama y sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento bajarle la cremallera del vestido e ir quitándoselo poco a poco.

El ir tan lento solo conseguía desesperar cada vez más a Lavi quien al verse liberado por fin del vestido se fue directo a por los pantalones del mayor. El ritmo no bajaba y ya solo quedaba el último paso. Tyki fue quien dio ese paso y, acostando a Lavi de nuevo, le quito los boxers para, a continuación, hacer uso de su poder y quitarse el mismo los suyos y sin esperar ni un segundo le atrapó en un profundo beso.

Sin dejar de besarse, Lavi se colocó con las pienras abiertas entregándose por completo a Tyki y dándole carta blanca para que le hiciera lo que quisiera, y así lo hizo. Casi de manera desesperada penetró a Lavi mientras le besaba y sus manos recorrían por completo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, sin dejar un solo sitio por acariciar hasta llegar a la erección del menos y comenzar a masturbarle.

Las embestidas llegaron rápidas y profundas, Lavi se agarraba de los hombros de Tyki y tambien se movía al ritmo que este marcaba y los gemidos no tardaron en hacerse presentes llenando por completo la habitación de Road del mismo sonido.

-Aaaaaahh Ty—Tyki más... más fuerte- Lavi llevó sus manos a la nuca de Tyki para acercarle y poder besarle, intentando, en vano, acallar todos los gemidos.

Incluso la cama de Road se unió a la orquesta pues comenzaba a dejar que sus chirridos acompañaran los gemidos de ambos amantes. Y Tyki cumpliendo con lo que Lavi le pedía aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas, llegando a lo mas profundo de su pelirrojo.

Lavi gozaba del inmenso placer que Tyki le proporcionaba, realmente era increíble y no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en tener al moreno en su interior, moviendose de esa forma y masturbándolo a la vez. Finalmente terminó por venirse en la mano del mayor quien tampoco tardo mucho en hacerlo en el interior del pelirrojo.

Los dos estaban con la respiración agitada y Lavi por fin se dió el lujo de relajarse cuando Tyki salió de su interior.

El silencio invadió la habitación, ninguno de los dos decía nada y Lavi se dió la vuelta, dando a entender que se negaba completamente a hablar.

Ambos se quedaron acostados en la cama de Road. Lavi le daba la espalda a Tyki quien le abarazaba por la cintura. El pelirrojo podía sentir la respiración del mayor y podría jurar que estaba dormido si no fuera por los besos ocasionales que le daba en la nuca o por la espalda.

Lavi se levantó bastante molesto y se deshizo del abrazo del mayor de forma brusca, buscó sus boxers por el suelo de la habitación y se los puso. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y marcharse cuando Tyki le llamó aún desde la cama.

-¡Lavi! ... ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ya me he cansado de que juegues así conmigo.- Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, abrió la puerta y se fue.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!- Tyki se levantó, se vistió y fue detrás de Lavi.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- Le gritó aún sin detenerse y sin saber muy bien a donde iba.

-Porque estás huyendo.- Tyki le seguía pero sin conseguir alcanzarle.

-¡Deja de seguirme!- Lavi apuró más el paso, tratando de dejar atrás al moreno.

-¡Pues deja de correr! ... ¡Lavi para ya!- Tyki también aceleró el paso y corría detrás de Lavi al tiempo que empezaba a sentirse algo estúpido por la escenita.

Lavi se paró en seco al ver que había llegado a la biblioteca del Arca. Se quedó mirando a su alrededor boquiabierto, esa biblioteca no tenía nada que envidiar a la de la Órden pues también era enorme. Tyki llegó detrás de Lavi pero no dijo nada, se quedó mirando al pelirrojo desde la puerta.

-¿Esta... esta es la biblioteca?- Dijo más para si mismo que para Tyki.

Lavi comenzó a caminar y se paró delante de uno de los cientos de estantes que había. Cogió un libro al azar y lo abrió para hechar un vistazo. Estaba tan concentrado, que ni cuenta se dió de que tenía a Tyki justo detrás de él. Éste le abrazó por la espalda y, cogiendo las manos de Lavi entre las suyas, le hizo cerrar el libro y lo dejó en su sitio.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó al tiempo que se giraba para mirarle. -Se supone que estaba huyendo de tí.

-Lo sé y de eso tenemos que hablar.- Sin soltarle las manos le llevó a uno de los asientos que había y se sentó haciendo que Lavi hiciese lo mismo sobre sus rodillas.

-Tú no quieres hablar, a tí no te gusta hablar.- Lavi cedió y se acomodó en las piernas del mayor. -Tú solo quieres hacerme tuyo, no hablar.

-Eso no es algo que pueda negar, pero... hay un motivo por el que pienso siempre en eso.

-¿Un... motivo?- Sin saber como el moreno había captado su atención y le miró serio y nervioso por la respuesta que le puediera dar.

Tyki llevo sus manos al rostro de Lavi y le fue acercando cada vez más sin que el pelirrojo pusiera resistencia. Él se dejaba llevar y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios de caramelo. No fue nada más que eso pues se separaron en seguida aun que sus rostros seguían lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para que pudieran sentir la respiración del que tenían en frente.

-Te amo- Tyki habló en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de que los libros escucharan tal confesión. Una confesión que llevaba tiempo deseando expresar.

Lavi se separó de él mientras le miraba incrédulo. Sin decir nada se levantó y dirigiendo su mirada a Tyki por última vez salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando solo al moreno quien solo dejó salir un suspiro mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano y una extraña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

**Continuará.**

_Luna: ...... Bueno pues este es mi capitulo especial para la Lucky-week. Mi inner lleva unos días... extrañamente desaparecida así que no dejara comentario y por lo tanto yo solo os dejo un aviso._

_En mi perfil abajo del todo hay una direccion, una direccion que os llevara a un foro. Un foro dedicado al Lucky que unas amigas y yo hemos hecho para todos los fans de la pareja. Si me leeis significa que os gusta el Lucky no? Pues os agradeceria que os registrarais en el foro jujuju ademas habra muchas cosas dedicadas al Lucky entre ellas fics exclusivos. Espero veros a todos por el foro ^^._

_Sin mas ya me despido por ahora jeje. Hasta el proximo capitulo._

_¿¿REVIEWS??_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Luna: De verdad, de verdad que no tengo excusa para semejante retraso. Se me juntaron muchas cosas pero bueno..._

_*Inner: … La verdad es que sera sorprendente si aun te quedan lectores despues de esto..._

_Luna: u.u Lo entiendo... aun que alguno si me queda n.n Y a los que aun me sigan... mis mas sinceras disculpas!!_

_Sin mas os dejo con el capitulo ^^_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Una semana... ¡¡Una maldita semana!! Eso son siete días y es el tiempo que Lavi había estado evitando a Tyki. A todas horas, en todo momento. Cuanto más tiempo estuviese lejos del Noah del placer mejor. Mejor para los dos.

En el fondo hubiese preferido que Tyki simplemente le estuviera utilizando. Nunca se habría imaginado semejante confesión. Jamás había pensado que Tyki estuviera enamorado de él, y como un tonto se lo había tomado todo como un juego. Como si el moreno solo quisiera jugar con él. ¿Y que pasaba con sus sentimientos? Era un Bookman y los Bookman no tienen un corazón ni necesitan de sentimientos, pero si debía admitir que había sentido algo por Kanda pero... ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que sentía? Le habían alejado de Yuu y no sabía que podría pasar si le volvía a ver. ¿Sentiría lo mismo o lo habría olvidado todo?

-Nee Lavi... ¿Me estas oyendo?- La joven Noah sentada sobre Lero a su lado le miraba aburrida e incluso parecía algo molesta.

-No, lo siento Road, tenía la mente en otro lado.

-Pues ya puedes centrarte. Es tu primera misión como Noah ¿verdad?

-Si, pero no te preocupes. Estaré bien.- Lavi sonreía feliz. Aun que en el fondo esperaba no tener que encontrarse con ningún exorcista. No deseaba tener que luchar contra sus ex-compañeros tan pronto.

Por lo poco que sabían la inocencia se había sentido dentro de un viejo teatro. Un teatro que Lavi ya conocía y eso, no sabía por que, le hacía sonreír. Aquel lugar llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado pero a pesar del tiempo, el polvo y las telas de araña que adornaban el lugar, su estructura era estable y no parecía dar señales de posible derrumbe, lo cual era un alivio.

.~.~.~.~. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- .~.~.~.~.

Silencio... eso era toda la charla que había entre un joven albino y su compañero de misión. Por suerte para el espadachín el viaje había sido corto y el Moyashi, como él le llamaba, había estado bastante tranquilo por la presencia del "añadido" Howard Link.

-Apura un poco mas Baka Moyashi, como lleguemos tarde y perdamos la inocencia será culpa tuya.

-Mi nombre es Allen BaKanda y tampoco es bueno apresurarse. Puede haber Akumas o incluso algún Noah en el lugar. No podemos precipitarnos.

-Tsk... Seguro que ya nos están esperando. Vamos.

Ambos exorcistas junto con el vigilante Link se pusieron en camino hacia el viejo teatro donde ya les esperaban los buscadores que les habían informado sobre la inocencia. No obstante cuando llegaron a dicho lugar todo estaba vacío y un tétrico silencio arropaban el ya de por sí tenebroso teatro.

-Será mejor separarnos y buscar en distintas partes a ver que demonios está pasando aquí.

-Esta bien. Ten cuidado Kanda, yo iré a mirar en la parte superior.

-De eso nada Moyashi. Yo iré arriba, tu quedate en esta zona.- Y sin esperar a que Allen pudiera replicar subió las viejas escaleras.

Allen y Link cruzaron miradas aun que ninguno dijo nada. Bajaron los largos escalones que iban en dirección al escenario del teatro y mientras que el rubio se mantenía alerta pasando por las butacas el albino fue directo a ver lo que se escondía tras el telón.

Fue en el momento en que activó su inocencia del Crown Clown y se subió al escenario, cuando los focos se encendieron iluminándole directamente a él consiguiendo confundirle por un momento.

-¡Bienvenido seas, Allen Walker, al teatro Ibadet.

Se levantó el telón y la luz llenó todo el teatro dejando ver todo lo que allí había. Allen se quedó sin palabras. Lavi era quien le había dado la bienvenida desde el centro del escenario y cuando miró arriba buscando a Kanda pudo ver que Road también estaba presente.

-Hey Moyashi, no te preocupes. Road se ocupara de la parte de arriba. ¿No vienes a por esto?- En una de sus manos tenía la inocencia.

-Donde... ¿Dónde están los buscadores?- Allen miraba a su alrededor pero no había nadie mas que ellos.

-No tienes que preocuparte.- Lavi miro fijamente a Allen que sin saber bien el motivo se llevo una mano a la cabeza algo mareado.- Los buscadores estan justo ahí.

Fue en ese momento que Allen vio los cuerpos sin vida de los buscadores, cinco buscadores más concretamente y estos se encontraban en una pila justo a un lado de Allen.

-Lavi... dime que no fuiste tú quien hizo esto...- Alles fue hacia los buscadores y los fue colocando a todos en el suelo.

-Walker, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Link veía extrañado como Allen pues no comprendía por que estaba fingiendo cargar con algo pesado.- No es momento para interpretaciones.

Allen no supo a que se refería Link con sus palabras, no hasta que escucho la risa contenida de Lavi. La misma risa que tenía cuando gastaba alguna de sus típicas bromas.

-Tu no eres uno de ellos Lavi, nunca serías capaz de destruir una inocencia.- Le dijo finalmente dándose cuenta de que solo había caído en una broma de Lavi y le miraba seriamente.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- Lavi hablaba con burla en su voz, pero no por que estuviera peleando como un Noah contra un exorcista. Le gustaba esa pelea con Allen y se la estaba tomando más como un juego. Un entrenamiento de tantos que podían haber tenído en la órden y eso en cierta manera le hacía sonreír.

-Eso es lo que sé. Lavi nosotros somos amigos, te conozco bi--

-¡Tu no me conoces! Jamás me conocisteis, ni tu ni nadie en la órden.- Aquello sí que le había enfadado y ni siquiera sabía el motivo de su odio.

Aquella situación había emperoado más de lo que le habría gustado pues en el momento en que dejó que el odio le cegara temporalmente apretó los puños y destrozo aquella inocencia como si fuera de cristal. Allen no se lo podía creer, aquello era una prueba de que no sería tan facil como se pensaba en un principio y Link parecía haber tomado nota que en lugar de cumplir las órdenes y atacar a Lavi se había dedicado a hablar con él y no preocuparse por impedir la destrucción de la inocencia.

Lavi dió por finalizado su trabajo al haber destruido la inocencia pero un estruendo le hizo girarse a mirar al piso de arriba, la zona de los palcos y la posterior caída de Kanda a aquel lugar mientras que la parte de arriba se incendiaba.

-¡Road! ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? Ibas a matarle no a quemar el teatro.- Su vista se posó en Kanda por un momento el cual simplemente se levanto y se quedo de frente a Allen dándoles así la espalda a ambos Noah.

-Creo que se me fue un poco la mano.- Le respondio la pequeña con una sonrisa.- Pero aun podemos matarlos. ¡Yo me pido a Allen!- Dijo justo antes de ir a por el y dejar a Lavi con la palabra en la boca.

Las llamas se propagaron rapidamente y el teatro comenzaba a venirse abajo por lo que Lavi sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía se lanzo sobre Kanda apartandole de una viga en llamas que de otra forma le habría caído encima. Pero todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba no recibió ni una palabra de agradecimiento por parte del samurái. Eso era pedirle demasiado.

-¡¡Baka Usagi!! Quitate de encima. ¿Se puede saber que pretendes?- Quiso coger su mugen para alejarle pero esta había caído fuera de su alzance.

-De nada Kanda.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio, ambos se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro. Kanda agarró los brazos de Lavi y alzando la cabeza le besó descargando todo lo que había tenído que soportar en el tiempo que habían estado separados y de igual forma fue correspondido por Lavi. Se separaban solo el tiempo necesario para coger aire y volver a besarse hasta que el calor de las llamas comenzó a hacerse insoportable.

Kanda agarró a Lavi del cabello para alejarle un poco pero en lugar de alejarse le dejo que se quedara como estaba aun que le miraba con el rostro serio.

-Te esta creciendo el pelo.- Le dijo como si fuera la situación más normal del mundo.

-¿Es que no te gusta?- Lavi estaba confuso.

-No.- Le respondió tajante.- Me gustas más con el pelo corto.

Lavi se quitó de encima de Kanda y miró a su alrededor pero solo vió fuego. Link, Allen, y Road detras de éste último, seguramente habrían salido ya de aquel desastroso lugar. Kanda tambien se puso en pie y agarrando el brazo de Lavi le llevó fuera.

No sabían por que fuera tampoco había nadie, pero tampoco se pararon a preguntarselo. Kanda de forma algo brusca, acerco a Lavi hacia el con las manos apoyadas en la nuca del pelirrojo y le volvió a besar.

-No sabía que tuvieses tantas ganas de verme.- Lavi habló al oído de Kanda.

-Cállate, baka Usagi.- Besándose de nuevo metió su mano por dentro de los pantalones de Lavi ajenos a los ojos que los observaban.

Siguieron con su juego de besos y roces, no estaban dispuestos a parar pero si a llegar más lejos. Kanda le quito la camiseta a Lavi mientras que este se deshacía del abrigo de exorcista, aun que nada más aquellas prendas tocaron el suelo alguien agarró a Lavi de un brazo tirando de él y alejándole del samurái. Cuando el pelirrojo se giró a ver quien era se quedó de piedra.

-Ty—Tyki...- Aquello fue todo para lo que dió su garganta.

-Hay que volver.- El moreno ni le miró para hablarle, su mirada de odio estaba posada sobre Kanda.

-¡Lavi no vayas! No tienes por que ir con ellos.- Al igual que Tyki no miraba a Lavi si no que le devolvía la mirada al mayor.

-El ya no es de los vuestros, ya no puede volver.- De forma inconsciente avanzó un paso hacia el espadachín.

-¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión maldito Noah?- Tambien avanzó hacia él con su mano sobre Mugen dispuesto a atacar.

-¿Para qué iba a volver?- Ahora sonreía con suficiencia.- ¿Para ser vigilado constantemente como hicieron con Walker? ¿Para que lo maten nada más llegar a la órden? ¿O solo lo quieres para que vuelva contigo?- Esa última pregunta fue la que más asustó a Lavi, ya podía esperarse cualquier cosa.- Olvídate de él.- Cogió la mano del pelirrojo y dándole la espalda a Kanda.

Lavi miró atrás por un segundo, pero sabía que Tyki tenía razón... ya no podía volver. No después de lo que había hecho. Miró como Kanda apretaba el mango de su Mugen como si se resignara a perderle, pero era mucho pedir que el samurái se marchara sin más.

Sí, Kanda miraba como se marchaban. Sí, Kanda apretaba a Mugen y sin que casi nadie lo esperara corrió hacia Tyki dispuesto a partirle por la mitad. Le habría salido bien si no fuera por que ya se esperaba algún tipo de ataque y se movió rápido para esquivarlo con gran facilidad y sin tener que soltar la mano de Lavi, pues sabía bien que no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

-Tendrás que intentarlo en otra ocasión.- Le dijo justo antes de atravesar ya la puerta hacia el arca. Lavi tambien entró y esta vez sin volver la vista atrás, no se sentía capaz de mirar a Yuu mientras volvía con el enemigo, aun que él mismo se hubiese vuelto uno de ellos.

* * *

Nada más entrar al arca Tyki se quedó parado en medio del pasillo mientras que Lavi no era capaz de mirarle, no hasta que el moreno le cogió del mentón y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, cosa que puso aún más nervioso al Usagi, quien prefería mirar a cualquier parte antes que a los órbes dorados del moreno.

-¿No me vas a preguntar si disfruté con el espectáculo?

-Tyki...- Al principio se había sentido mal pero la expresión seria del moreno solo le hizo enfadarse. De un manotazo hizo que Tyki le soltara.- ¡No debiste meterte donde no te llaman! Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe, nosotros no tenemos nada así que no me trates como si fuera de tu propiedad.

-Desde que llegaste aquí ERES de mi propiedad, pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta de algo así.

-¡Yo no soy el juguete de nadie! Deja de ser como un crío.- Aquellas palabras solo cabrearon a Tyki quien cojió a Lavi por el cuello.

-Tú eres el único aquí que se comporta como un niño pequeño Lavi. Tu fuiste quien me estuvo evitando por toda una semana solo por decirte que te amaba.

-¡Tú no me amas!

Lavi se soltó del agarre de Tyki no sin hacerse daño y, enfadado, fue hasta su cuarto.

* * *

Después de que Tyki y Lavi volvieran al arca fue cuando Kanda se empezó a preguntar donde se habían metido el Moyashi, su vigilante y la pequeña Noah. Dando un rodeo por las cenizas del teatro y por el que todavía estaba siendo presa del fuego, llegó hasta lo que había sido la entrada principal.

-¡Kanda!- El nombrado se giro para encontrarse con el Moyashi y con Link saliendo del teatro en llamas.- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estabamos buscando.

-Salí del teatro por la parte de atrás.- Miró a los lados buscando posible actividad enemiga.- ¿Dónde está la Noah que vino con Lavi?

-¿Te refieres a Road? Se marchó cuando salimos del teatro.

-De todas formas aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.- Habló el rubio vigilante que junto con los dos exorcistas volvieron camino a la órden. Kanda, agradeciendo que ninguno hubiese visto nada.

* * *

Lavi se encontraba en su cuarto, todavía enfadado. Estaba lleno de ceniza y polvo, ademas de sudor por el calor que había pasado, por lo que decidió darse una ducha para limpiarse y para ver si así calmaba un poco su estado de ánimo.

Se metió en la bañera y abrió la llave del agua, dejando que esta recorriera su cuerpo relajando todos sus músculos y dejaba su mente en blanco, ya tendría tiempo después de pensar en lo sucedido.

Iba a enjabonarse cuando le pareció escuchar como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba, algo extraño si tenía en cuenta que ya la había cerrado él antes. Escuchó unos pasos... y como se abría la puerta del baño. Se giró a mirar y en vez de asustarse o avergonzarse por la situación se enfadó aún más.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Después de como te marchaste sabrás que aún tenemos cosas que aclarar.

-¿Y no sabes esperar? Me estoy duchando y creía haberte dicho que llamaras a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Yo no necesito llamar.- Tyki segía muy serio y acercándose a Lavi le agarró de las muñecas golpeandoselas contra la pared al tiempo que le acorralaba contra esta sin importarle lo más mínimo el estarse mojando la ropa.

-¿Q—Qué haces?- El enfado comenzó a tornarse en miedo al ver el rostro del moreno y la fuerza que hacía en sus muñecas las cuales ya le dolían sobremanera.

-Voy a recordarte que eres de mi propiedad, para que así no se te olvide jamás.

Lavi trató de forcejear, hacía todo lo que podía para soltarse pero era inútil y frustrante que el Noah del placer siempre le ganara. Intentó golpearle, darle alguna patada pero solo le atravesaba y le enfadaba aún más, cosa que no era bueno en aquellos momentos.

Tyki, sin soltarle, se acercó a besarle sin oposición del pelirrojo aun que no le correspondía. Poco le importaba, aquello no cambiaba sus planes, de forma un tanto brusca por no poder controlar su enfado le giró haciendo que éste quedara de espaldas a él. Soltó sus muñecas, las cuales tenían ya unas leves marcas por la fuerza que había ejercido sobre ellas y, acariciando el cuerpo de Lavi con deseo le agarró fimemente de la cintura.

Lavi cogió los brazos de Tyki y trató de hacer que éste le soltara pero todos sus esfuerzos seguían siendo inútiles y así empezaba a sentirse... un inútil. Hizo un último intento de soltarse del agarre del moreno mientras dejó salir un grito para que le soltara pero nada funcionaba y el Noah del placer le besaba la espalda mientras que sin necesidad de moverse hizo que sus pantalones y boxers cayeran al suelo al dejar que le atravesaran.

-Ty—Tyki... si de verdad me amas... no hagas esto.- Resignado debía recurrir a lo único que le quedaba mientras que sus manos se apoyaban en la pared con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

-Tengo que hacerlo... Usagi.- Su voz ya denotaba excitación.- Debes comprender a quien perteneces.

Sin buscar el intercambio de más palabras le penetró con fuerza dejando salir un ronco gemido que fue silenciado por el grito de dolor que escapó de la garganta de Lavi quien agachó la cabeza y apretó sus puños con más fuerza, llegando incluso a dañarse a si mismo.

Las manos de Tyki estaban aferradas a la cadera de Lavi e incluso llegaba a clavarle las uñas mientras le embestía con fuerza y sin descanso. Al contrario que el pelirrojo este gemía con fuerza por cada embestida que daba sin preocuparse de nada, sin darle importancia al echo de que la entrada de Lavi sangraba de forma continuada y realmente estaba siendo dañada.

Tyki embestía con tanta fuerza que Lavi se encontraba con el cuerpo completamente atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Tyki, mientras que lo único que le mantenía consciente era el correr del agua por su cuerpo, aun que no llegaba a aliviarle aquel dolor que se acentuó cuando el moreno se corrió en su interior y acto seguido salio de él dejando que el agua cristalina se tornara roja por la sangre que salia mezclada con el semen del mayor.

-Espero que ya te haya quedado claro.- Tyki se colocó su ropa sin importarle que estuviera empapada y salió del baño y de la habitación para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

Lavi cayó en la bañera, se dejó resbalar por la pared y quedó de rodillas, con la mirada baja mientras sus ojos mezclaban sus lágrimas con el agua. Sus ojos verdes que ya no respondían a nada, estaban apagados, como si algo le faltara.

Se quedó en aquella posición durante varias horas, hasta que en cierto momento y con movimientos lentos se puso en pie, se tapó con una toalla y saliendo del baño hacia su cuarto... se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Respiraba lentamente, muy lentamente y con el paso de algunos minutos sus ojos se cerraron presa del sueño y el cansancio.

**Continuará**

_Luna: Nop... no habeis leido mal. Aquí se termina el capitulo jojojo soy mala lo se xD_

_*Inner: Ya no solo te mataran por haber tardado tanto, si no que tambien te mataran por dejarlo aquí._

_Luna: Naaa... si ademas las cosas se empiezan a calentar juijuijui. Nos vemos en el capitulo 5 que si mis calculos no fallan... no tardara tanto como este xD_

_¿Algun review?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	6. Capítulo 5

Luna: Aquí la nena no ta bien u_u Estoy pasando por epoca depresiva.

_*Inner: Es lo que tiene ser bipolar lol xDD_

_Luna: Necesito mimos de mis lectores u_u pero muy mal lo tengo que estar haciendo, o eso me parece a mi... En fin... Capítulo cinco. No os entretengo más, espero que os guste._

_No tengo excusa para semejante retraso... Pero tened compasión, mi Pequeño Mikk estuvo malito y acaba de volver a mis brazos. *Se abraza a su portatil* Mientras siga conmigo, yo seguiré escribiendo de eso que no os quepa duda._

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo no sabía ni cuanto tiempo había pasado aun que poco le importaba el tiempo en su situación. Muy despacio se levantó de la cama para darse cuenta de que todavía estaba en toalla de baño. Siguiendo con su ritmo lento se acercó al armario y cogió algo de ropa.

Después de vestirse volvió a sentarse en la cama y se dió cuenta de que si había pasado ya, al menos, tiempo suficiente para poder sentarse sin sentir mucho dolor, su mirada estaba baja, perdida en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, y aun que podía ponerse a pensar en muchas cosas, solo había una que le rondaba y le atormentaba a cada segundo. La violación por parte de Tyki.

Al principio había pensado que el Noah del placer solo quería jugar con él, pero luego le había dicho que le amaba... Ahora ya no sabía que pensar, le había violado según él para dejarle claro que le pertenecía, que no podría irse con otro nunca más y aun que su mente le decía que podía hacer lo que quisiera e irse con otro sin problemas, su cuerpo temblaba al pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de intentarlo y como reaccionaría Tyki, pero estar con el moreno y ser suyo por siempre tenía el mismo efecto en su tembloroso cuerpo que se tensó de puro terror al escuchar como alguien llamaba a la puerta y al pensar que quiza fuera el Noah que viniera a violarle de nuevo. No... eso no podría aguantarlo.

-¿Lavi-kun?- Era la voz de Road. Lavi no dijo nada, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta viendo a la pequeña que no parecía tan feliz como siempre había estado.- ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó la Noah de los sueños aun que no esperó respuesta para entrar al cuarto y sentarse en la cama.- Tenías razon...- En ese momento Lavi cambio por fin su expresión viendola extrañado.

-¿En qué?- Preguntó acercandose a ella y sentandose a su lado en la cama.

-En lo que me dijiste de Allen... El ya tiene a alguien a quien ama y ni siquiera pude hacer nada.

-Bueno...- De pronto se sintió algo mal por ella.- Si te sirve de consuelo creo que fuiste tu quien le dio su primer beso.- Aquello sacó una pequeña risa en la pequeña.- El primer beso nunca se olvida. Sea quien sea quien te lo de.

Road le miro algo sorprendida por las palabras del pelirrojo, más que nada por que desde que había llegado nunca le había visto tan amable con ella, bueno, ni con ella ni con nadie, pero parecía como si realmente ya fuera parte de la familia.

-¿Por que no viniste antes a comer?- Preguntó Road.

-...- Tembló levemente al acordarse.- Me... quedé dormido. Me di una ducha y al salir y acostarme me quede dormido. Lo siento.

-Esta bien, de todas formas no pasó nada interesante. Tyki no parecía de buen humor, pero eso es bastante normal.- Dijo sin darse cuenta de que a Lavi no le había gustado oír aquello.- Gracias Lavi-kun. Espero verte a la cena.- Se despidió y salió del cuarto del pelirrojo.

Lavi miro por un momento aquella puerta, la puerta que le llevaría fuera, pero... ¿Y si fuera estaba Tyki? … Qiza fuera momento de encararlo. Se vistió y, con las piernas aun temblandole, salió de su habitación y fue a la de Tyki. No sabía si llamar o no y se quedó dudando y tratando de decidirse sobre que hacer.

-¿Me estabas buscando?- Pregunto una voz masculina y sexy detrás de Lavi y este se tenso al momento al reconocerla.

-Ty-Tyki...- Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de nueva cuenta aun que hacía todo lo posible por que no se notara.- Pensaba... Pensaba que estabas dentro...

-Que sea mi habitación no significa que tenga que estar siempre en ella.- Pasando un poco de Lavi abrió la puerta y entró.- ¿Quieres pasar?

Lavi observó desde fuera, si entraba no estaría seguro. ¿A solas con Tyki? Prefería tener alguien como testigo de lo que pudiera pasar por si acaso, pero a pesar de todo entró. Despacio, si, y mirando a todas partes, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba alli, pero lo hizoy cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Querías algo en especial?- Pregunto el moreno girandose a verle cuando ambos estaban ya dentro.

-Solo quería hablar contigo.

-Tu dirás.- Le miraba indiferente.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacer lo qu hiciste!- Le gritó de repente aun que pareció arrepentirse en ese mismo momento y se eschó un poco atrás bajando la voz.- No... No puedes decirme que me amas y después... vi... … violarme...

Tyki le miraba en silencio con la ceja arqueada, se había extrañado al oir gritar a Lavi pero ahora estaba más extrañado aún por sus palabras.

-Pensaba que ya había quedado claro este tema.- Le respondió de lo más tranquilo.

-No. ¡Tú lo tenías claro, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo! Me dijiste que me amabas pero yo no te dije nada, yo no te amo a tí. ¡Te odio! ¡Jamás podría amart-!- No pudo terminar de hablar pues tenía la mano de Tyki en su cuello cortandole la respiración.

-¿Que no tenía derecho? Tú no tienes derecho a venir aquí y gritarme de esta forma cuando estas en clara desventaja.

Lavi agarró el brazo de Tyki con ambas manos tratando de soltarse, le estaba haciendo daño y empezaba a sentir notablemente la falta de aire y más por lo nervioso que se puso al sentir como el moreno bajaba una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna, su cuerpo se estremeció por aquel contacto y las caricias que este daba aún por encima de la ropa.

Empezó a desesperarse, necesitaba oxigeno con urgencia y abrió su boca con la esperanza de respirar mejor, su sorpresa fué que lo primero que salió de ella fue un gemido causado por la traviesa mano de Tyki en su entrepierna. Se reprochó a si mismo aquello pero no podía evitar que le gustara. El Noah del placer al oirlo sonrió satisfecho y le soltó el cuello para atraerle hacia él, esta vez cogiendole por la cintura, y besándole profundamente. Beso que fue correspondido desesperadamente por el pelirrojo quien rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos.

Sin romper el beso, Tyki llevó a Lavi hacia su cama y sus manos se encargaban ya de desabrocharle los pantalones y bajárselos así como los boxers, dejando rapidamente desnudo al pelirrojo de cintura para abajo. Mientras, él fue bajando lentamente sus manos por el cuello de Tyki, pasando por sus hombros y luego a su pecho desabotonando la camisa de este y acariciando aquel torso tan bien formado que le hacía perder la cordura. En cuanto tuvo una minima oportunidad tambien metió sus manos por debajo de los pantalones de Tyki por delante haciendo presión en el ya erecto miembro del moreno, quien tuvo que romper el beso por el gemido que liberó al sentir aquello. Demasiado placer como para contenerlo.

Ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama y para grata sorpresa del mayor, fue el pelirrojo quien se colocó sobre él, más concretamente sobre su erección. La parte no tan buena... Aun llevaba pantalones por lo que solo pudo sentir el desnudo trasero de este sobre él, cosa que en el fondo, solo le excitaba más. Levantandose un poco, fue desabrochando los pantalones de Tyki quitándoselos y con su mano acariciaba el bulto de los boxers. El Noah del placer lo que hizo esta vez fue acariciar el trasero de Lavi con devoción, hasta que llegó a su entrada en la cual intodujo dos dedos de golpe, haciendo que este se estremeciera y gimiera un poco por el dolor, pero aquello no detuvo al pelirrojo quien tiraba de los boxers de Tyki y le miró de forma sensual.

-Déjame que te los quite...

El moreno solo sonrió y dejó que los boxers le atravesaran, quedándose sin ellos al tirar Lavi, el cual los lanzó en algún recóndito de la habitación. Justo en ese momento dejó salir un nuevo gemido de dolor al sentir un tercer dedo de Tyki entrar en él. Dejó sus manos posadas en el pecho del mayor mientras este se relamía con cada gesto de un Lavi increiblemente sonrojado, y ambos cubiertos de sudor por el calor que se transmitían.

Luego de un tiempo, retiró los dedos del interior de Lavi y este volvió a colocarse sobre la erección de Tyki, quien le tomó de la cintura y le "echó una mano" y le movió hacia abajo para, por fin, poder penetrarle. Lavi gimió de dolor otra vez y se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Tyki. El mayor pasó de cogerle por la cintura para rodearle con un abrazo y moverle, empezando lento para acostumbrar a su pequeño usagi, pero aquello duró poco y pronto aumento la velocidad mientras ambos gemían con fuerza y cargados de placer.

Llegó un momento en que Lavi agarró el cabello de Tyki y haciendole alzar el rostro, le dió un apasionado beso que solo fue roto en el momento en que ambos soltaron el último y mas fuerte gemido al haber llegado al orgasmo corriendose los dos juntos. El Noah del placer en el interior del Noah de la memoria y este entre ambos. Volvieron a darse un beso antes de que el pelirrojo sacara a Tyki de su interior y se acostara en la cama. El mayor se acosto junto a él, abrazandole suavemente por la cintura. Ni se dieron cuenta de cuando el cansancio les ganó y ambos quedaron dormidos.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que se había encontrado con Lavi en aquella misión y no había dejado de maldecir a todo y a todos en ese tiempo. Allen y Lenalee habían intentado animarle aun que no podían hacer mucho si el espadachín no les contaba que era lo que le tenía más mosqueado de costumbre. Se pasaba el tiempo en su cuarto, meditando o entrenando y aparte de apenas comer y dormir no hacía nada más.

Solo había una persona capaz de entrar al cuarto de Kanda y no salir cadáver. Un joven que se les había unido hacía poco, pero que compartía con el espadachín más cosas que nadie. Él si sabía lo que le ocurría a su amigo y era tan simple como extrañar a su amor. Había intentado persuadirle muchas veces ya de que se olvidara de con volver Lavi, pero era tan cabezota que seguía buscando la forma de hacerle volver.

-¿Un plan?- Preguntó Alma extrañado por las palabras de Kanda.

-Sí.- Afirmó secamente.- Sé que si puedo verle y hablar con él, podré convencerle de que vuelva.

-Yuu... Si vuelve le matarán. No es como Allen, él no ha hecho nada malo, Lavi ya ha matado a varios exorcistas y a más buscadores.

-No sabemos que fuera él con certeza. Pudo haber sido cualquiera de los demás Noahs que estaban con él.

-¿Y como explicarás eso a los de la Órden?

-Ya me preocuparé por eso, ahora debo hablar con Lavi y saber la verdad.

Aún a pesar de todo, necesitaría refuerzos, gente con la que contar, y por poco que le gustara, sabía que el Moyashi y Lenalee le ayudarían, pues ellos también querían traer de regreso a Lavi aun que no pudieran decirlo abiertamente a causa de las órdenes que tenían y que, por primera vez, él no pensaba cumplir. No... No podía matar a la persona que había amado durante tanto tiempo. No le habría importado lo más minimo si fuese otra. Incluso le había dicho en alguna ocasión a Allen que si este se volvía loco y se convertía en Noah, él mismo le mataría, pero Lavi era distinto.

Tyki despertó lentamente, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con su pequeño usagi entre sus brazos. No sabría decir desde cuando se sentía tan bien estando con él. Aun iba a ser que de verdad se había enamorado de él... Aun que no había tenído buena suerte a la hora de decirselo al menos esta vez habían tenído una buena reconciliación. Lo que no sabía es que poco le iba a durar.

Lavi despertó poco después, estaba muy cómodo, tanto que no quería ni moverse. Estaba muy a gusto en brazos del moreno que ademas le transmitía un agradable calor. Pero a pesar de todo... Aún no podía quitarse a Kanda de la cabeza y se sentía mal por estar ahí en la cama con Tyki. Por otro lado... Tampoco podía decir que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho. Le había gustado, y mucho además, pero no podía ceder ante Tyki y que éste siguiera pensando que le pertenece por lo que tomando aire y girándose a verle, le habló.

-Esto no significa nada.- Le dijo con rostro serio para que viera que no estaba bromeando.

-Algo si se significa y es que como minimo me necesitas para satisfacer tus necesidades.

-No te necesito precisamente a tí para eso.- Se incorporo lentamente, todavía estaba cansado, aun que Tyki le cogió de un brazo.

-¿Piensas marcharte ya?- Estaba muy serio.

-Si, volveré a mi cuarto, tengo cosas que hacer.- Se soltó del agarre de Tyki y se levantó de la cama para buscar sus boxers y pantalones, tarea complicada.- Tyki... ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- Le miró confuso solo recibiendo una enorme sonrisa de respuesta.

-No lo sé, busca por ahí.

Lavi empezó a buscar por gran cuarto del moreno. Estuvo buscando bastante tiempo y finalmente encontró sus boxers bajo el escritorio y sus pantalones colgando sobre el armario. Se vistió tratando de controlar su sonrojo y luego se dispuso a salir de allí, si no fuera por que Tyki ya le esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?

-...- Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Tyki y acercandose a él le besó apasionadamente dejando que el moreno explorara su boca con la lengua.

Separados por la falta de óxigeno volvieron a besarse rapidamente y luego abrió la puerta atravesando a Tyki con esta y sin poder contener una sonrisa, salió del cuarto del Noah del placer, sabiendo que la tendría abierta siempre que él mismo quisiera y no habría más violaciones por parte del mayor, o eso esperaba y deseaba.

Volvió a su cuarto pues aun debía ducharse y cambiarse para ir a comer, esta vez no podría faltar aun que no pensaba dar ningún espectáculo más en una comida con el Conde y el resto de los Noahs.

**Continuará**

_Luna: Si, sé que al final se quedó corto, pero mas vale que os llegue por que la mayoria de este capitulo es lemon xDD Lemon que por cierto... me gusta como me quedo jojojo ^^_

_*Inner: Claro, no es tan malo como los que escribias hasta ahora xDD_

_Luna: Ya, ya ¬¬ Bueno... Olvidaos de la historia de Alma del manga xD aquí si es un exorcista y es el mejor amigo de Kanda. Ya ire explicando esto junto con el fic. Por el momento esto se queda aquí. Me alegra haber podido volver a escribir este fic, ya le tenia ganas jajaja luego de muchos intentos este capitulo se acaba aquí. Nos vemos en el sexto._

_¿Reviews?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Luna: Lo prometido es deuda... Despues de acabar Sayonara, nuevo capítulo de Noah. Debo ser sincera con una cosa... Me esta pareciendo que se me esta llendo un poco de las manos estos fics largos._

_*Inner: ¡Por el amor de Dios! Solo es el segundo que haces u.u_

_Luna: Pero no me acostumbro T_T Quisiera ser de esas personas que escriben mas de un fic largo al mismo tiempo. Yo solo escribo este y en vez de centrarme no paro de sacar nuevos fics cortos T_T … En fin, que tampoco quiero abrumaros con mis penas xD Mejor os dejo que lo leais._

**Capítulo 6**

Nada más llegar a su cuarto el pelirrojo, aun sabiendo que debía ducharse ya, que pronto sería hora de comer, se dejo caer sobre la cama. Una enorme y hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Por mucho que su boca negara cualquier relación con el Noah del placer, lo cierto era que se sentía feliz cada vez que estaba con él, como si fuera un simple adolescente enamorado por primera vez. Dejó salir una risa que le delataba aun que por suerte nadie la escuchó. Se quedó tranquilo mirando el techo de aquel cuarto que ahora era suyo y cuando por fin volvía a reaccionar se levanto para ir al baño y darse una ducha.

Llegada ya la hora de la comida, todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de los cuchicheos de los gemelos Jasdebi, seguramente de alguna broma pesada que estaban preparando. Tyki seguía con sus metemanos a Lavi, por lo que este se pasó la comida entera sonrojado, pero al menos lograba contener al moreno de que no lograra llevar a cabo su plan de otra ronda de sexo delante de todos. Road se divertía con las caras del pelirrojo mientras que los demás comían tranquilos.

No fue si no, hasta que el Conde termino su postre, cuando habló por fin.

-Lavi, irás a tu siguiente misión con Tyki, pero quiero resultados, no que os paseis el tiempo en una cama.- Lo dijo seriamente, realmente era un aviso. No admitiría fallos.

Lavi tragó saliva sin hacer mucho caso del sonrojo por el hecho de que el Conde tuviera que dar ese aviso solo por mandarle a una misión con el Noah del placer, y el caso es que dicho Noah parecía tomarselo a broma pues solo sonreía. Algunas veces se llegaba a pensar si había alguien que se tomara las cosas como debían... Lulubell le daba excesiba importancia a todo y los demás... bueno... los demás ni preocupación tenían. Ya que ni remedio tenía...

Al terminar de comer se levantó dándole algunos manotazos a Tyki para que le dejara levantarse tranquilo y sin tocamientos y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se cambiaría de ropa antes de ir a esa misión. Esta vez iría un poco como Tyki, aun que buscaba algo más desenfadado. Vistió un traje negro, con camisa blanca con los botones de más arriba desabrochados, y la corbata aflojada. Se veía bien así y precisamente estaba viéndose en el espejo como le quedaba la ropa cuando vió una figura tras él, una que ya conocía a la perfección.

-Tyki...- Sentir al moreno cerca suya le nublaba los sentidos, era como si el Noah pudiera hacerle sentir un gran placer solo con estar en la misma habitación. Suspiró y cuando el otro estuvo justo trás él se recargó en su pecho.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo venía a ver si estabas listo para irnos.- Rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo en un leve y sutil abrazo.

-S-Si... Ya estoy listo...- Se dió la vuelta al tiempo que trataba de separarse de Tyki antes de acabar de nuevo en la cama por lo que estaba sintiendo pero este no le soltó.

-¿Por qué sigues llevando un parche?- Dijo al ver el ojo derecho cubierto por uno de estos.- ¿No te gusta el hermoso y dorado color que tiene?

-Sería muy extraño caminar por la calle con un ojo verde y otro dorado, solo quiero evitar molestias.- Le respondió apartando la mirada sonrojado, más al sentir como le acariciaba el cabello, aun que parecía más que estuviera midiendo como de largo lo tenía.- No te hagas ilusiones, no me lo estoy dejando largo por que tu me lo dijeras.- Se apresuró a dejarlo claro.

Tyki solo rió levemente, sabía que sí se lo estaba dejando crecer por el, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Le dejó algo de espacio y se sentó en su cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima, solo para ver como el pelirrojo le sonreía ampliamente, una enorme y preciosa sonrisa mientras este se acercaba y, por mucho que luego dijese que no, provocando al moreno, dejó sus rostros con apenas unos centímetros de separación.

-¿Vamos ya a la misión?- No podía... ¿Como iba Tyki a resistirse a esa sonrisa y a la casi inexistente separación entre ambos? Se sintió más que tentado con algo así pero un instante antes de llegar a besarle el pelirrojo se separó.- Venga, si no vienes me ire sin ti.- Para mostrarle que no iba de farol abandonó el cuarto.

El moreno no pudo hacer nada más que levantarse dejando salir un suspiro e ir tras Lavi antes de que, como había dicho, se fuese sin el.

Salieron del arca en medio de un descampado y no demasiado lejos se podía ver una ciudad y Lavi miró a Tyki de forma seria, casi como si le estuviese regañando con los ojos y empezó a caminar dejando al moreno atrás, aunque este no tardó en ir con él.

-Lavi... ¿No te habrás enfadado? Estamos cerca de la ciudad.

-Sí, cerca, pero hay diferencia entre estar cerca y estar en la misma ciudad, te dije que te estabas equivocando de puerta, pero no me hiciste caso.

-Venga, te vendrá bien el caminar un poco.- Le sonreía como si la cosa no fuese con el.

-¿Qué insinuas?- Se detuvo y se giró a mirarle seriamente.

-Pues que caminar nos sentará bien, ya lo verás.- La seriedad de Lavi contrastaba con la sonrisa de Tyki.

-No quisite decir que estoy gordo, ¿no es así?- Ya se había enfadado y mantenía su mirada seria.

-¡Por supuesto que no Lavi!- Negó rotundamente, pero el pelirrojo no parecía creerle.

-Ahora no intentes arreglarlo.- Le dijo con tono molesto para después seguir caminando dejando atrás a Tyki.

-¡Usagi!- El moreno trató de alcanzarle.- No te pongas así... un error lo puede cometer cualquiera.- Pero por más que trataba de tranquilizarlo el pelirrojo simplemente le ignoraba mientras seguía su camino hacia la ciudad.

Lavi ignoró a Tyki incuso habiendo llegado a la ciudad a pesar de que debían hacer su trabajo. Ahora ya se había molestado y eso le tenía distraído, tanto que no vió por donde iba hasta que acabó chocando contra alguien.

No pensaba que con todo lo que estaba pasando le fuesen a mandar a una misión y, para más mosqueo de Kanda, le mandaban, otra vez, con el Moyashi y su supervisor Link. Empezaba a pensar que le mandaban con ellos para que así el rubio hiciese doble trabajo y de paso, que vigilara al espadachín.

Nada más llegaron a la ciudad a través del arca, abandonaron la iglesia. Allen ya venía comiendo algun tentempie para olvidarse del hambre sin olvidar que antes de salir, ya había retrasado a sus compañeros diciendo que no se podían hacer misiones con el estómago vacío.

-¿Y aquí hay inocencia?- Preguntó Kanda dejando un poco atrás a los otros dos mientras miraba con detenimiento la ciudad logrando la atención de rubio y albino por igual.- Esta todo muy tranquilo, quizá debamos separarnos y buscar algo de información.

-Por mi está bien.- Fue Allen quien habló.- Link y yo iremos por aquí.- Dijo señalando una de las calles.- Tu puedes ir por ahí.- Ahora señalaba la que iba en lado contrario.

-Esta bien Moyashi, grita como una niña si necesitaras ayuda y ya me pensaré si voy.

-No me oirás así BaKanda, y me llamo Allen.- A pesar de que era una de sus típicas peleas, Allen le sonreía y finalmente se dividieron para buscar la supuesta inocencia.

Kanda esperó a ver como se perdían los otros dos por las calles, nunca mejor dicho teniendo en cuenta la mala orientación del albino, para caminar el hacia el otro lado. Iba tranquilo, muy tranquilo, aunque el no era de relajarse por si las moscas no le parecía que hubiese algun peligro, pero tan calmado iba que no se centraba por donde iba hasta que chocó contra alguien.

Lavi acabó en el suelo por aquel choque y se iba a disculpar cuando la otra persona empezó a gritarle.

-¡A ver si miras por dónde vas!- Iba a seguir gritando pero solo miraba ahora al pelirrojo en el suelo el cual se levantó dispuesto a responder pero en lugar de eso tambien quedó callado.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, aquello debía ser una mala broma, estaban siendo victimas de algun Dios que sin duda se divertía haciendoles aquello, pues Lavi y Kanda estaban uno frente al otro sin saber ya que decir o hacer, solo se miraban. Se quedaron así por varios segundos hasta que Kanda apartó la mirada tratando de fingir que aun seguía enfadado por el golpe que se habían dado.

-¿Qué pasa Usagi? ¿Aun no te has librado de esa patosidad tuya?- Lavi solo le sonrió.

-Será por que ya no tengo a nadie que me persiga con su espada cada vez que hago algo malo.- Ni con esas era facil que el peliazul sonriese aunque fuera con ironía.

Por otro lado, Tyki había ido tras Lavi aun con intenciones de disculparse por lo anteriormente acontecido y que llevó al pelirrojo a estar molesto con este, hasta una flor le llevaba para que le perdonara, aunque el golpe bajo que se llevó al verle con aquel exorcista y además se le veía tan... feliz... No soportaba aquello, lo odiaba, odiaba que Lavi fuese feliz sin que fuese por el y observando aquello apretó sus puños.

-Creo que, sería tonto preguntarte "Qué haces aquí"- Habló Lavi.

-Lo mismo que tú… supongo.- Seguido de la respuesta de Kanda se creó un silencio largo. Kanda observaba a Lavi, sin embargo éste no lograba mantener la mirada del otro por lo que la desviaba de vez en cuando.

-Lo mejor será… que me marche… no creo que sea bueno que estemos juntos.- Desde su posición Tyki agradecía aquello.

-Lavi espera.- Le tomó de la mano.- Hablemos sólo un momento.

-Yuu…

-Por favor.- ¿Cómo resistirse a un por favor de Kanda? Lavi en definitiva no podría escribir un libro de ello, ya que le fue imposible negarse luego de eso.

-Bien.- Ciertamente al final aceptó, aunque cabe resaltar que no hubo tanta negación ante tal hecho, cosa que lograba hervirle la sangre a Tyki, fue tal que desde el punto donde se ubicaba un muro protegía su presencia, pero al necesitar desquitar todo lo que sentía con una mano destrozó una parte de aquel muro, tanto Kanda como Lavi viraron la vista al lugar del ruido, Lavi al demorar más en girar no vio nada, pero Kanda claro que había alcanzado a ver la silueta que ahora se ocultaba nuevamente.

"Tyki Mikk"

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No creo que nada importante, ven.- Sin soltar la mano del contrario, lo llevó a otro lugar, sabía que Tyki los seguía pero mientras no se diera a descubrir se aprovecharía de eso.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya que has tomado una decisión, Lavi, y… no piensas regresar jamás, entonces… tengamos una última cita.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Yuu no… yo!

-Lavi… será como el último adiós. Luego de esto, si así lo decides, te dejaré.- Parecía bastante serio en sus palabras.

-Yuu-chan…- Imposible negarse nuevamente, es que en el fondo aun había un lazo fuerte con el nipón.

En cuanto llegaron al primer lugar en la mente de Kanda, la fuente de ciudad, el nombrado le soltó.- Dime ¿Cómo te están tratando allá?

-Bien… ellos me tratan muy bien. Aunque antes fui un exorcista eso ya quedo atrás… recuerda que yo ya soy parte de…

-¿De su familia?- Completo Kanda.- ¿Y qué pasó con la que antes era tu familia?

-Basta… ya no quiero hablar de eso… ¿Crees que de verdad es fácil? ¡Ya no puedo regresar, ya no somos iguales. Ya... no más…- Agachó la cabeza.

-Quisiera.- Se aproximó quedando de frente a Lavi, a quien levanto el rostro tomándolo por mentón.- Poder arreglar las cosas, hacer que todo fuera como antes y volvieras a estar a mi lado.- Le acarició la mejilla mientras ambas miradas se perdían la una con la otra.- Volver a sentirte… poder poseerte… Lavi.

-¡No sigas Yuu!- Pidió, girándose nervioso.- Eso… ya no es posible y lo sabes.

Esa parecía una escena completamente de enamorados, los únicos dos problemas que tenía aquella escena eran: Que nada podía salir mal, y que había un Noah que no estaba perdiéndose ni un detalle y estaba que se moría por dentro de coraje

-Voy a matarlo, de verdad que lo mataré.- Podría decirse que ciertamente podía hacerlo, podía matarlo pero si no lo había hecho aun era por una simple razón. "Quería ver como actuaría Lavi"- No lo perderé… definitivamente no perderé contra un exorcista como él.- La pobre flor que antes corto para Lavi ya había perecido en su mano de tanto apretarla de la ira.

-Lavi.- Tyki vio que Kanda continuaba con el ataque hacia el pelirrojo por lo que se mantuvo completamente atento.- ¿Por qué tienes miedo ahora? Antes estabas seguro de lo que hacías… lo único diferente entre antes y ahora es que nuestras peleas son por otro motivo.

-Ahora somos enemigos.

-Porque tú así lo quieres.

-¡Yuu no! ¡Así ha sido siempre entre exorcistas y Noahs! ¡Ahora debemos pelear por causas diferentes! ¡Yuu ya no podemos…- Pero Lavi no completo lo que iba a decir Kanda lo silenció con un beso, le sujetó con una mano por el cuello y con la otra sujeto una mano de Lavi para evitar que peleara, cosa que sí intentó el pelirrojo, trató de soltarse o apartarse, no obstante a fin de cuentas el ex-exorcista dejó de resistirse y aceptó el beso. Gracias a eso la flor termino deshecha por completo, cayendo al suelo en trocitos. Tyki no lo soportaba, de seguir así tendría que matar a alguien y pronto.

Kanda terminó por separarse sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo que únicamente mantenía la boca entreabierta pero seguro no diría nada. Bien se notaba que Yuu Kanda no iba a esperar, sacando a su golem del abrigo habló.- Oye estúpido Moyashi.- No esperó a que le respondieran.- Aquí no hay nada aun, estoy bastante cansado así que me iré a la posada.

-"Kanda eso no…"- Se escucho la voz de Allen salir del golem.

-¡Ya lo dije! Y eso sí, dormiré sólo, así que más les vale conseguirse una habitación para ustedes… te lo juro, al que me moleste lo mataré.

-"Ni quien quiera dormir contigo BaKanda amargado"- Lavi no pudo evitar sonreír con aquel comentario de Allen. Con aquello la conversación se acabo y Kanda guardó de nuevo a su golem.

-Ven.- Tomó su mano nuevamente.- Vamos a la posada.  
-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yuu no, espera!

-No temas.- Se detuvo solo para mirarle.- Estás conmigo.- Le sonrió, Yuu Kanda le sonrió cosa asombrosa, se quedó meditando en aquella sonrisa tanto que cuando menos lo esperó ya estaban frente a la posada.

Nada más llegar, los nervios se apoderaron de Lavi, pero aun así, siguió a Kanda hacia su cuarto. El espadachín cerró la puerta tras ellos, no quería interrupciones, aunque si había uno que les interrumpiera, sabía que una puerta cerrada no le impediría la entrada. Acorraló a Lavi entre el y la puerta y le beso, un beso que no fue negado por el pelirrojo. No al principio al menos, pues al poco rato llevó las manos al pecho del peliazul y le separó un poco de el.

-No puedo hacerlo... Me lo pasé muy bien en este rato contigo Yuu, pero no puedo seguir y pasar de aquí.- Kanda le miraba seriamente y eso intimadaba un poco a Lavi, como si supiese lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Es por ese Noah? Si le tienes miedo yo puedo ayudarte.

¿Él tenerle miedo a Tyki? … Bueno, puede que después de algunas cosas que habían pasado algo de miedo le tenía, o quizá... No, no era miedo lo que el sentía hacia Tyki, en absoluto era miedo, era...

-¿Qué le vas a ayudar? ¿Tú? No me hagas reir...- Tyki había decidido dejarse ver atravesando la puerta, no iba a permitir que ese exorcista espadachín le arrebatase a Lavi en sus propias narices.

-Nadie te ha invitado a esta fiesta privada, Noah.- Cogió a Lavi y le puso tras el mientras encaraba al mayor.

-Tu trajiste aquí a Lavi sin mi consentimiento.

-¡Él no necesita tu permiso! No te pertenece.

-Sí que me pertenece, ¿es que no te lo dijo?- Ahora miró a Lavi.

Quizá fuese por los nervios, pero el pelirrojo fue incapaz de hacer nada, solo balbuceaba mirando a Tyki temiendo que este quisiera atacar a Kanda o viceversa, no podía permitirse que ninguno saliese herido, no en ese momento concreto, pero solo el podía hacer algo así que soltándose del peliazul se colocó entre las miradas asesinas de los dos.

-Hay algo que se puede hacer... Si tantas ganas tenéis de tenerme los dos... Po-Podríamos hacer... un trío...- Ni el se creía sus propias palabras y bajó el rostro sonrojado al sentir que se había vuelto el centro de atención con aquello.

-Estás... ¡Estás loco!- Habló el moreno cogiendole de un brazo, tan fuerte que Lavi soltó un quejido, y le sacó a la fuerza de aquel lugar.- ¿Cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza proponer algo así? Creía que te había quedado claro a quien perteneces.

Lavi echó la mirada atrás por un momento, no veía salir a Kanda, seguro se había quedado en el cuarto mientras que el solo se dejaba llevar por Tyki de vuelta al arca, posiblemente... volvería a hacer algo que no debía... Algo que no debía pero que sin poder explicarse por que, le llenaba absolutamente y le excitaba sobremanera solo de pensarlo. El problema era otro, pues si volvían en ese momento y solo para eso, posiblemente al Conde se le acabaría la paciencia y se enfadaría con ellos, ya se lo había avisado bien.

Cuando llegaron al arca, por suerte para ellos no parecía haber nadie, ni siquiera el Conde, al menos no por allí cerca y los demás estarían de misión, mejor para Tyki que se llevó a Lavi a la sala principal y aun sin decir nada le lanzó boca abajo sobre el sofá empezando a quitarse la ropa, por lo que Lavi ya sabía lo que tocaba cuando se incorporó un poco y le vio.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? N-No vamos a hacerlo aquí, cualquiera nos podría ver.- Podría aceptar hacerlo, ya se lo esperaba conociendo a Tyki, pero en ese sitio... A la vista de cualquiera que pasara por delante de la puerta...

-Lo haremos donde yo diga Usagi, yo soy quien manda en esto.- Recibio la mirada desconforme de Lavi, al pelirrojo no le gustaba nada que le controlaran de semejante forma pero sabía lo que le pasaría si se enfrentaba al moreno, ya lo había comprobado.

Igual, ya poco le importó todo aquello, no existía sobre la Tierra nada que pudiese resultarle más sexy que Tyki desnudo, hasta ls cicatrices que recorrían su cuerpo se veían bien, y el cabello largo ondulado que caía por sus hombros... Amaba a ese hombre... … Espera... ¿Le amaba? No, imposible, ¿como amar a alguien que le trataba como un trofeo de su propiedad?

A pesar de todos esos pensamientos contradictorios y confusos suyos, no podía evitar sentir demasiado calor al verle de aquella forma, seguro estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

-¿No piensas quitarte la ropa?- Preguntó el moreno, ¿es que acaso esperaba que fuera el quien se desnudara para él? Aunque al darse cuenta, ya estaba quitandose los pantalones, Tyki era como una droga para el que le hacía comportarse de aquella forma.

Cuando el Noah del placer estuvo justo delante del pelirrojo le cogió de los brazos y le besó apasionadamente siendo correspondido desde el incio, aunque no tardó en romper el beso y le lanzó sobre el sofá nuevamente boca abajo, parecía que iría al grano nuevamente. Lavi trató de ponerse algo más cómodo al menos agarrandose bien con las manos al asiento cerrando los ojos esperando con ansia y excitación lo que iba a llegar. Tyki se dio cuenta de esto y decidio dejarle esperando por algo que no llegaba, no le quería con los ojos cerrados.

Al poco rato, cuando Lavi vio que nada pasaba, abrió despacio los ojos y justo iba a mirar atrás para ver por que Tyki no le había hecho nada fue cuando sintió un dolor intenso y profundo cuando el moreno le penetró de golpe. Llevo una mano hacia atrás, a la cintura del mayor, en principio era para tratar de apartarle, de alejarle de el, pero al poco rato esa idea se desechó de su mente cuando el placer empezó a envolverle y el mismo comenzó a moverse al ritmo que marcaba Tyki ahora teniendo que agarrarse con ambas manos al sofá para no caerse de este.

Mientras los gemidos de ambos, inundaban toda la sala y se escuchaban hasta fuera del lugar, al estar la puerta abierta, una inusual familia se acercaba a aquel sitio tras regresar al arca.

-Pero si el Conde no está aquí, que tiene asuntos que tratar podíamos haber ido de vacaciones a algún lugar.- Dijo la pequeña Road Kamelot sonriendo aunque silenció sus palabras al oir unos extraños ruídos provenientes de la sala y corrió a ver que era.

-¡Road no vayas!- Sheryl ya sabía que ruídos eran esos y no quería que su preciosa hija se manchara la mente con esas visiones.

-¡Alaaa!- Se quedo boquiabierta en la puerta mirando al interior llegando justo en la apoteosis de ambos amantes. Lavi se asustó al escuchar a Road y se apartó de Tyki rápidamente y trató de ponerse su ropa.

-¡Road no mires!- Llegó a su lado y le tapó los ojos para luego mirar a su hermano y a Lavi en la sala.- ¿Estáis locos? ¿Como se os ocurre hacer algo así aquí?

Lavi fue incapaz de responder, miraba a Tyki, a Sheryl y a Road y al final acabo por salir corriendo de la sala dirigiendose a la biblioteca. El moreno tambien se puso su ropa solo que de forma más pausada sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermano y su sobrina.

-¿Vosotros no sabéis avisar de que vais a venir? Creí que iba a estar solo con Lavi.

-¿Por eso es que te dedicas a hacer estas cosas así?

-Mejor voy a buscarle.- Ya con su ropa puesta, más o menos pues llevaba la camisa abierta y dejo la chaqueta ahi tirada, fue tras Lavi, aunque sabía bien a donde se dirigía el pelirrojo.

Lavi nada más entrar en la biblioteca se fue a la pared del fondo y empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, no se podía creer que Road y Sheryl les hubiese visto, encima precisamente en ese momento. Se frotaba las manos nervioso y más nervioso que se puso al ver entrar al culpable de su ya eterno sonrojo.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.- Dijo Tyki entrando al lugar, pero sin acercarse mucho a el.- ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo? ¿Tanta vergüenza te dio que nos vieran?

-¡Es todo culpa tuya! Te dije que no debíamos hacerlo ahí con la puerta abierta.- El moreno le miró molesto.

-Te equivocas, fue todo culpa tuya, lo que hicimos fue por tus ganas de coqueteo con ese samurái exorcista.- Lavi le miró serio, puede que aquello fuese verdad, pero había un motivo por el que hacía todo aquello.

-Yo estoy confundido Tyki... Creo...- Tomo aire e hizo esfuerzos por no desviar la mirada.- Creo que... me estoy enamorando de ti...- Su sonrojo aumentó todavía más, pero esta vez no tenía que ver en nada la vergüenza.

**Continuará**

_Luna: Pues no... No es una ilusión... ¡Termine el captulo 6! Proximamente el 7, pero antes quiza suba alguna cosilla suelta, eso si, este fic no para._

_*Inner: No, no para, pero el siguiente capitulo saldra en dos años XDD_

_Luna: ¡No es verdad! No tardare mucho doy mi palabra, y todo lo que prometo lo cumplo! En fin... Si me perdonais... ¿Me dejais un review? Aunque sea para decir que no, que esto no me lo perdonais u_u_

_En fin, y muchas gracias a mi M&M por su tremenda ayuda en este capitulo, sin ti no habria sido posible actualizar ahora._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
